Bello durmiente
by desire nemesis
Summary: Uno de los últimos reyes sajones que cayó ante la invasión normanda fue Deltyasus Wheeler, uno de los reyes más poderosos de la antigua sajonia. Su único hijo peleó denodadamente cuando tomaron el palacio pero fue herido casi mortalmente y finalmente fue llevado por sus sirvientes más leales y su mejor amigo fuera del campo de batalla. SETOXJOEY KUROGANEXFAY


Los sajones eran la clase reinante en Britania antes de que los normandos invadieran la isla. Los sajones fueron invasores más bien curiosos que dictatoriales se mezclaron tanto con los celtas como con los remanentes mixtos dejados por los romanos cuando ocuparon la isla en tiempos del imperio. Pero los normandos intolerantes y creídos en si mismos y en su superioridad impusieron su estilo haciendo sentir a todos como meros salvajes.

Uno de los últimos reyes sajones que cayó ante la invasión normanda fue Deltyasus Wheeler, uno de los reyes más poderosos de la antigua sajonia. Su único hijo peleó denodadamente cuando tomaron el palacio pero fue herido casi mortalmente y finalmente fue llevado por sus sirvientes más leales y su mejor amigo fuera del campo de batalla.

Pero viendo que el príncipe Joseph se devatía entre la vida y la muerte en un estado totalmente comatoso y que los enemigos de este rastrillaban los bosques en su busca, su mejor amigo tomó una decisión del todo terminante y tomando un caballo se alejó del grupo después de decir al baluarte del hijo del rey.

En ese estado será muy facil que le den caza. Prima que el encuentre un solaz donde recuperarse y alejar a los normandos de su presencia—

¿Qué haréis?—preguntó el baluarte, un hombre viejo y enjuto que había servido como asistente de cámara del joven príncipe desde su infancia.

Lo único que puedo hacer. Alejarlos de él—respondió el joven rubio.

¿Y como lograreis eso?—preguntó el baluarte.

El otro sonrió y le miró a los ojos para luego tomar la espada de dorada empuñadura propiedad de la sangre real y la cambió por la suya. Con eso descubrió su propósito y se fue.

Algunas leguas más lejos se vio rodeado de tropas enemigas y aunque luchó con ferocidad era solo uno. Al ver la espada se figuraron que era el príncipe y él aseguró serlo. Cuando a sus derrotados caballeros fue presentado uno de ellos dijo a otro—Pero él no es…-

Calla y valora el sacrificio del gentil amigo del único heredero—le exigió el otro y fue así como reconocieron al otro como al príncipe Joseph mientras a distancia segura el verdadero dormía el sueño de los convalecientes.

Como sería fácil que los atraparan en las actuales condiciones al baluarte se le ocurrió una táctica desesperada. Entre las cosas con que escaparon del palacio estaban los afeites y las ropas de la reina quien había sido muerta en ese suceso, que las cosas estuvieran allí era solo fruto de la confusión de la huída.

El baluarte ordenó que le cambiaran y cortaron el cabello de una de las doncellas para agregárselo al joven príncipe para simular la larga cabellera de una joven. Con los ropajes y los afeites adecuados el príncipe parecía una dama dormida. Con un carruaje se dirigieron por los bosques lejos de los atacantes pero después de unos kilómetros se vieron rodeados de unos soldados extranjeros.

El baluarte explicó al capitán del escuadrón que su joven ama había sido herida por unos sajones al atacar su viaje. El capitán ordenó que le siguieran y llevó a la comitiva ante su conde, un conde normando que se había establecido en ese lugar hacía poco tiempo pero que sin embargo lucía una poderosa posición.

Cuando el baluarte le vio llegar hasta ellos bajó los ojos en señal de respeto. El conde de Beaubolloise se acercó a la dormida dama y la miró escuchando las explicaciones del sirviente.

¡Muy bien! ¡Podéis quedaros!—accedió Seto Kaiba, conde de Beaubolloise.

Flor rara

_Dejaron reposando el cuerpo de la joven damisela en el dormitorio que fuera de la hija del terrateniente de allí y montaron un gran espectáculo a su alrededor. El conde se convenció de que la durmiente era solo una pasajera en apuros y después de visitarla en varias ocasiones aparentemente se desentendió de ella aunque por ser un caballero no era propio que la visitara con asiduidad, era ese el porqué de que interrumpiera sus visitas._

_El príncipe tardó tres semanas en recuperar la conciencia pues era víctima de grandes fiebres por una profunda infección y sus sirvientes lo mantuvieron apartado todo el tiempo que tuvieron disponible para que nadie hallara la verdad. Incluso el baluarte indicó que era su doctor y acompañante de la joven ya que estaba allí de visita desde el alejado reino de Constantinopla, para que no trajeran un galeno de verdad que descubriera todo._

_Este indicó tal lugar por creer que su lejanía e inextinguible fama de centro de la cristiandad daría una cobertura más que propicia para que no se hicieran demasiadas preguntas y se le proporcionara un buen trato a su joven "ama"._

_Para cuando Joseph despertó en sus cinco sentidos su situación despertó más de una sospecha en el melado._

_¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo…?!—gritó con un vozarrón nada femenino._

_¡Calle por favor!—indicó el baluarte asustado._

_Wheeler que se miraba las prendas que vestía que eran obviamente de su madre, llenas de cintas y motivos decorativos de flores con una cofia en la cabeza y un cabello más largo de lo que él supondría que tendría al despertar._

_¿Te atreves a callar a tu príncipe?—preguntó este._

_¡Perdón alteza pero en nuestra situación!—dijo el baluarte._

_¿En nuestra situación?—preguntó Wheeler-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Emerich?—_

_El baluarte abrió la boca pero otra voz fue la que se oyó en su lugar, diciendo "¿Por qué diantres hay tanto alboroto aquí?"_

_Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia su procedencia pero tan solo un par no conocía a su portador y al levantar la vista se encontró con un rostro noble embestido de una mirada altiva._

_Por su parte Seto se quedó impactado de la fuerte mirada que los ojos mieles con toques ambarados despedían. La mirada no se bajó como de costumbre otros ojos que no fueran de un igual lo harían. De pronto alguien más, con los ojos bajos se interpuso. Era el baluarte._

_Perdón monsier le conde pero mi "ama" no sabe aún lo que sucede pues acaba de despertar. Ruego a usted que se retire para poder vestirla adecuadamente para que puedan hablar en un lugar más propicio—dijo el anciano. _

_¡Está bien!—dijo el dueño de casa—Tomaremos el té en el jardín—_

_La decisión con que dijo aquello molestó al príncipe que no estaba acostumbrado a que otros decidieran por él-¿Qué se ha creído ese…?—preguntó al aire una vez se cerró la puerta mirando con intensidad la abertura._

_¡Por favor, alteza! Debe entender. Lo estamos haciendo por su bien. Estamos rodeados de normandos y su apariencia ante el conde es lo único que nos separa de ser atrapados—le dijo el viejo baluarte._

_¡Ahora explícame todo esto!—ordenó el hijo de Deltasyus._

_En pocas palabras el sirviente le explicó su huída y como lo habían hecho pasar por una doncella, venida de Constantinopla, herida por los bárbaros sajones._

_¿Y Fay?—preguntó el rubio por su leal amigo._

_Mi señor, su valiente sacrificio ha hecho posible que sus ánimos se calmaran y no nos buscaran más—dijo Emerich._

_¿De que hablas?—preguntó sorprendido Joseph y el otro le explicó lo que su amigo había hecho por él._

_Fay silbaba una musiquita alegre pese a estar atrapado en una celda inmunda y que sus carceleros le habían anunciado su próxima ejecución. Si fuera una mujer le habrían obligado a casarse con algún príncipe normando para que su familia se anexara legítimamente esas planicies pero en vista de que era un hombre la anexión dependía de que la familia real desapareciera._

_Te ves muy alegre para ser alguien que va a morir muy pronto—dijo el capitán normando del antiguo palacio sajón, un hombre temible de ojos rojos y pelo azabache. El único con el que se había enfrentado y perdido pues desde muy joven edad el sajón había sido un genio de la espada._

_Con una gran sonrisa en los labios el ojos azules le contestó mirándolo a través de la ventanilla en la puerta de metal—Si voy a morir será con una sonrisa y música en mi corazón—_

_Kurogane no decidía si le agradaba o no el tipo, pues parecía valiente, no muchos se enfrentarían a su muerte con esa filosofía pero en unos meses en ese territorio había descubierto que los sajones eran algo distinto de lo que imaginaba. No solo eran guerreros formidables sino que parecían seres devotos y hasta amables cuando no estaban guerreando, muy distintos de los normandos que ante ellos parecían salvajes pues tomaban la autoridad con demasiada energía y no le importaba nada más._

_La única vez antes de la invasión que les viera fue de lejos en las cruzadas y entonces solo supo de ellos por lo que otros decían, en ese entonces solo se hablaba de su bravura en combate pero no se sabía nada más pues eran extremadamente reservados._

_¿Qué miras? ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?—preguntó el rubio y entonces el morocho se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando todo el rato y se autoreprendió._

_Sin contestar se volteó e iba a irse cuando después de que diera dos pasos escuchó-¡Tú también me intrigas!—_

_Se quedó extático. ¿Había sido tan obvio? No volteó ni volvió pues se sentía afrentado de haber sido tan cristalino ante el otro._

_Fay miró la puerta pero al oír los pasos alejarse supo que no volvería. Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a su musiquilla. Sus ojos no sonreían pese a que su talante reflejaba alegría. Era humano después de todo y la perspectiva de la muerte no le agradaba._

_Pasaron dos días antes de que el príncipe pudiera adaptarse a su papel de señorita, aunque le desagradaba su posición comprendía que por el momento debía seguir con esa fachada al menos hasta encontrar una forma segura de irse de ahí._

_Como de costumbre tomaron el té de la tarde en el invernadero en el que estaban dispuestas la mesa y las sillas pues fuera estaba lloviendo. Hablaron de trivialidades como el protocolo exigía, siempre acompañados de los sirvientes. La forma en que el conde lo miraba ponía algo nervioso a Joseph. Sus ojos azules clavados constantemente en su cara lo hacían desviar la vista y enrojecer un poco, por incomodidad, o eso creía él._

_A Seto le gustaba la forma en que se comportaba "ella". Tan apropiadamente. Estaba seguro de que era virgen como se debía en la alta sociedad aunque muchas mujeres habían obviado esa parte llevadas por el deseo carnal y él era un gavilán de ojos azules al que le gustaba desflorar a las jóvenes doncellas. El que una mujer así llegara a sus dominios, con su hermosura y su talante de cierta forma combativo, había agradado al conde que se ufanaba de haber tenido a las más hermosas jóvenes de Francia y Normandía._

_Esos detalles no los conocía el príncipe Wheeler quien solo se sentía molesto de tener que actuar domo mujer todo el tiempo en presencia del otro._

_A Seto se le cayó la taza haciéndose pedazos— ¡Traed lo necesario para limpiarlo!—ordenó al viejo baluarte, la antigua águila que cuidaba su nido._

_Pero…-dijo Emerich viéndose en la disyuntiva de obedecer y dejarlos solos o desobedecer y acarrear la ira del otro._

_El rubio entendió la difícil posición de su sirviente y le dijo con voz fina y apariencia de jazmín-¡Id pues! ¡No hagas enojar al dueño de casa, Delfonse!—nombre con el que conocían al canoso allí._

_Como usted indique, joven "ama"—respondió "Delfonse"._

_Ni bien hubo salido el sirviente el joven amo dijo—No veía el momento de charlar con vos a solas. ¿Tenéis algún problema con ello?—_

_Alerta sobre lo que diría el rubio respondió—Por supuesto que no—de pronto temía haber sido descubierto. Le sorprendió que el otro sonriera zorrunamente con la vista baja y luego se levantara para ir a su lado y tomando altivamente una mano jalar a su invitada que de golpe se vio en sus brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía sus labios sobre los suyos. -¿Qué…?—_

_¡Calla! ¡Antes de que vuelva quiero saborearte!—dijo con voz ronca el conde dejando de piedra al otro._

_Joseph en lo único que podía pensar era en un pequeño detalle muy al sur de él que el otro podía llegar a descubrir. Por acto reflejo y después por convicción lo empujó, sintiéndose algo mareado, por los nervios, pensó._

_¡No podemos!—se resistió el ojos mieles. Estaba sorprendido de la actitud del otro y temeroso de lo que podía suceder y sobretodo algo sorprendido de si mismo porque la cercanía del otro y sus labios sobre los suyos no le habían resultado nada desagradables en contra de lo esperado._

_¿Por qué?—preguntó el castaño pensando en como se estremeció "ella" en sus brazos. Sin duda el era de su agrado y no era de extrañar ya que era un garañón de buen ver y de seducción impecable. Esa era la percepción de si mismo que tenía Seto Kaiba._

_Desesperado el príncipe buscó en su mente, si no lo detenía esto llegaría a mayores—Porque estoy prometida—mintió "la doncella"._

_¡Mientes!—dijo algo perturbado el aristócrata—De ser así lo hubieras mencionado antes—_

_¡No tenía un motivo! De hecho iba a verle cuando esto pasó. De seguro se ha preocupado por mi tardanza así que como no ha venido por mí es deber…-respondió Wheeler._

_¿Y entonces por qué has esperado hasta ahora para…?—preguntó molesto el ojos azules._

_Como dije. Esperaba que el viniera por mí pero es mejor que yo siga mi camino y…-trató de argumentar._

_El otro lo apretó más fuerte contra si haciendo que el otro se retorciera buscando alejar de él su más problemática parte y que sus ojos se encontraran directamente—Creo que podemos obviar eso unos días más, ya que lo habéis evitado por estos días, unos más no serán problema igual que el hecho de que alguien os espere al final de vuestra ruta, estoy seguro que de igual manera una hermosa mujer como vos y yo, podemos disfrutar a solas de algún tiempo juntos—dijo Kaiba alarmando al príncipe quien al no poder decir lo que quería se conformó diciendo otra cosa._

_¿Qué estáis pensando de mí?—_

_La fuerza con que empujó al ojos azules le sorprendió._

_No se con cual clase de jóvenes estáis vos acostumbrado a tratar, monsier le conde pero le aseguro de que yo no soy como ellas. No me importa vuestra posición ni vuestras riquezas. Hay cosas que ni vos podéis incumplir por más poderoso que os creáis—le dijo "ella" con tono furioso. _

_Wheeler pensó que imprecaría pero en lugar de eso el otro sonrió, causándole confusión._

_Estaba seguro de que podría seduciros pero que no sería fácil, me alegra no haberme equivocado. Vos sois una flor rara. Una dama elegante que cuida su virginidad para aquel que vaya a desposarla. Pero os advierto, soy un buen cazador y nunca una presa es más codiciada que cuando es difícil de ser cazada—dijo el otro desde cierta distancia para luego acercarse y agregar-¡Viéndoos me dan ganas de casarme!—"la" miró de abajo a arriba-¿Y a vos?—_

_El príncipe lo vio mudamente marchar. ¿Era posible todo eso?_

_¿Te parece tan peculiar que esté de buen humor, ah?—preguntó el supuesto príncipe al capitán Kurogane._

_Estaba mirándolo fijamente desde la ventanilla de la puerta._

_Aún no decido si eres un valiente o un loco—le dijo con algo de fingido desdén el ojos rojos._

_Dicen que van de la mano—respondió sonriéndole sentado en el piso para luego mirarlo y guiñarle el ojo._

_Yo no lo creo—respondió el pelinegro._

_Es obvio. Si no no estarías ante tal disyuntiva—le explicó el alegre ojos azules._

_¿Hay algo que desees antes de tu ejecución?—preguntó el normando._

_Pregunta peligrosa—acotó el sajón-¿Puede ser la llave de mi celda y un caballo para escapar?—preguntó luego._

_¡No!—respondió seco el otro._

_Entonces nada. Gracias—le dijo Fye y se volvió hacia la ventana. Se preguntaba como estaba su amigo. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Esto valdría la pena?_

_¿Casarse? ¡Qué locura!_

_El verdadero príncipe Joseph estaba furioso y confundido con todo lo pasado en el invernadero. Antes si un hombre le hubiera hecho esas cosas le habría dado una paliza de recuerdo pero junto al otro se sintió de pronto tan débil, tan… ¿Femenino?_

_Esto le estaba afectando de verdad. Inspiró y decidido se marchó de sus habitaciones donde se había encerrado dejando afuera a los demás para decidir que hacer después de tal insulto._

_¡Alteza! ¿Qué va a hacer?—preguntó bajito el baluarte asustado y el otro no se dignó a contestarle pues estaba incoherentemente ofendido con él por haberle llevado hasta allí en esas condiciones. Él como miembro de una familia real de larga data estaba deshonrando a todos sus ancestros con su actitud y apariencia. -¡Piense alteza! Si llegan a saber…-pidió el viejo._

_Wheeler se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos que parecían querer calcinarle-¡Ni una palabra más!—ordenó y se fue dejando atrás a un muy preocupado Emerich._

_Paseaba por la casa tratando de calmar sus ímpetus de matar al dueño de casa cuando tras una puerta semiabierta oyó las risotadas de varios hombres lo que le provocó gran curiosidad._

_¿Y habéis dicho eso?—preguntó un vozarrón._

_¡Mi conde, es usted un Maciavelo!—dijo otro._

_Así que Kaiba estaba ahí, se preparaba a interrumpir la conversación cuando el susodicho habló, deteniendo su actuar._

_De seguro saben ustedes que nada conmueve más a una mujer que un pedido de matrimonio. Eso sirve como magia para que ellas crean que uno es un sincero pretendiente y le entreguen a uno todo lo que les pida—se ufanó Seto._

_¡Qué canalla!—exclamó el joven príncipe para sus adentros._

_Pero usted no piensa casarse con ella. ¿O me equivoco?—preguntó el vozarrón._

_¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió el ojos azules. –Todos saben que tengo que elegir otra clase de pretendienta aunque les confieso que si ella fuera de sangre noble no sería mala la perspectiva. Mi padre me ha dicho en repetidas oportunidades de que es hora de sentar cabeza pero para eso tengo muchas pretendientas en Francia que me esperan con los brazos abiertos—dijo el conde._

_¡Y otras cosas abiertas también! Jaja—dijo el vozarrón soez._

_Joseph se alejó de allí hecho una furia._

_Cuando lo vio entrar en la sala, tan confiado y altanero al joven príncipe le dieron ganas de darle una paliza, si algo lo detenía era la vida de todos los que dependían de él. Él que era un hombre de muchísimo más rango que él nunca hubiera osado hablar así de una conquista. Su sangre sajona hervía. Esos normandos eran en todo más salvajes que los mismísimos celtas._

_¡Buenos días, señorita Ladybell!—le dijo el castaño galantemente ofreciendo su mano después de inclinarse ante la joven que en medio del jardín estaba sentada en un banco de madera._

"_Ella" lo miró con los ojos que echaban chispas, su voz sonó forzada cuando dijo-¡Buenos días!—_

_Es un bello día para dar una caminata. ¿Os gustaría acompañarme?—preguntó el conde._

_Si me perdonáis debo dejar pasar ese momento tan exclusivo—respondió "la rubia" con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos mieles miraron hacia otro lugar para dar por terminada la conversación._

_Sois muy descortés mademoiselle. Rechazar una invitación de vuestro anfitrión después que os he alojado con toda la bienaventuranza de mi corazón—indicó el de ojos azules y "ella" encajó el golpe. _

_Se levantó muy "tiesa" y estiró su mano hacia el idiota esperando que todo terminara pronto y sin percances. Seto la miraba de soslayo y estaba pensando en la manera correcta de abordarla para que cayeran sus defensas cuando uno de sus vecinos apareció montado en un caballo albo y les saludó._

_¿Qué os trae a mis tierras?—preguntó Kaiba y Joseph agradeció la presencia de este pues no tendría que aguantar los desfachatados avances del conde._

_Quisiera saber si sabéis la nueva—dijo el hombre._

_¿Cuál?—quiso saber el conde y Wheeler prestó atención pues todos los movimientos podían tener que ver con él._

_El príncipe Wheeler será ejecutado mañana—le respondió el vecino._

_El corazón del verdadero príncipe dio un vuelco. Tenía que hacer algo por evitarlo. Se disculpó diciendo que se sentía indispuesta cosa que no hizo muy feliz al castaño que se la quedó mirando mientras partía. El ojos azules no era para nada tonto y pensaba que era otra táctica para eludirlo. _

_Pero ya la atraparía…_

_¡Alteza! ¡Entrad en razón! Si os atrapan todos…—dijo el baluarte._

_¡Callad! Sabéis bien que si estáis aquí es por su sacrificio así que no os atreváis a…-gritó Wheeler._

_Por eso es mejor…-dijo el anciano._

_¡Callad, os he dicho!—reclamó el joven poniéndose el disfraz que había elegido para sortear a los sirvientes del castillo y montado en un alazán ir en pos de su amigo—¡Yo iré a donde quiera y vos no sois nadie para prohibirlo!—gritó y se fue hacia la ventana para saltar por ella al lomo del caballo pero al llegar a ella volteó a ver al viejo que lucía una cara triste y avergonzado de haber gritado a un hombre que de seguro estaba preocupado por su bien y por el de todos a su cargo añadió-¡Volveré con bien! ¡No os preocupéis!—_

_Emerich le miró a los ojos y Joseph le sonrió tranquilizadoramente._

_El capitán de la guardia del palacio, ahora sede de un regimiento, Kurogane fue informado de que un monje estaba intentando ver al prisionero._

_Dice que el convicto merece que alguien escuche su confesión—dijo el guardia._

_¡Bien! Pero no le quitéis el ojos de encima. Recordad que falta muy poco para su ejecución y de seguro sus aliados están tramando algo para liberarle—dijo el pelinegro y despidió a su subalterno que fue a cumplir con su cometido._

_Fye se sorprendió de que la puerta de su celda fuera abierta y miró con algo de inquietud hacia ella. Sonrió amargamente al ver que entraba un padre. Sabía a lo que había venido._

_Lo siento padre pero salvar mi alma no es cosa que pueda hacer en una noche—le dijo el rubio acercándose afablemente al encorvado hombre que lucía una sotana con capucha, color miel._

_¡Lo sé, hijo mío! Pero mi deber es intentar salvar a tan díscolo caballero—dijo una voz cascada desde debajo de la capucha, el monje se apoyaba en un bastón y estaba tan doblado que era imposible ver su rostro. Fue hacia el único mueble del lugar, un catre hecho con un atado de paja._

_¡Esto es demasiado lujoso para alguien como vos, alteza!—dijo la voz cascada mientras los ojos azules que habían quedado tras él lo escudriñaban._

_Igual que esas costosas botas para vos padre. Suponía que los monjes tenían voto de pobreza—dijo divertido el rubio._

_Es que aprovechamos que nuestro abad es ciego—dijo la vocecita y enseguida unos risueños ojos mieles le miraron cuando el otro levantó su rostro._

_¡Sois el rey de los idiotas!—dijo el ojos azules._

_¡Y vos uno de mis súbditos!—dijo antes de abrazarlo el ojos mieles._

_Salían despacio, bendiciendo a los soldados. Dos monjes devotos saludando antes de volver a su abadía. Habían cambiado la guardia. El capitán Kurogane estaba justo saliendo al patio del palacio cuando al verlos supo que pasaba algo raro pues le habían dicho que se trataba de un monje solo._

_¡Deténganlos ahí!—gritó el pelinegro pero como los monjes estaban cerca del portón poco lograron hacer los guardias y los rubios corrieron hacia fuera, uno largando su bastón chifló haciendo que un alazán apareciera._

_De un salto subieron a él y en un momento estuvieron alejándose de la guardia armada que los perseguía._

_Seto estaba ardiendo en furia. Tiró un perchero de pie en su afán de desquitarse con algo y preguntó a voz en grito-¿Dónde está?—_

_Estaba en el dormitorio de la damisela que ayudara y que al entrar como dueño por su casa no encontrara. El baluarte temblaba pues presentía el peligro que todos corrían-¡Contestadme o todos os arrepentiréis!—exclamó con voz inflamada._

_El viejo no diría palabra, no importa cuanto gritara el otro pero una de las sirvientas, realmente muy asustada admitió que su señora había salido._

_¿A dónde? ¡Decídmelo o os encerraré en un calabozo y nadie volverá a saber de vosotros!—amenazó el dueño del castillo._

_¡Fue a buscar a alguien!—admitió la joven sin decir nada más._

_¿A alguien?—preguntó él y luego recordó que "ella" le había dicho que tenía un prometido. Era posible que asustada por sus avances fuera a por él._

_¿Acaso es una idiota? ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir en tales condiciones? Hay maleantes y asesinos en los derredores de estas tierras. ¡Si algo le llega a ocurrir vos seréis el culpable!—dijo el conde señalando al viejo._

_Molesto el castaño mandó a preparar a su caballo y sus hombres. Saldría a buscar a su huésped. Era una cuestión de honor para él._

_Esperaron a que la patrulla pasara por allí escondidos tras unos árboles mientras el caballo seguía su camino al horizonte espantado por Joseph para que alejara a sus perseguidores, lo que funcionó._

_¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué?—preguntó el de ojos azules._

_El otro le miró de arriba abajo y exclamó—¡Creo que funcionará! Pero tendréis que hacer un esfuerzo—_

_¿Qué funcionará? ¿Qué es esa mirada vuestra? No me agrada nada—dijo Fye oliendo trampa._

_¿Qué? ¿No confiáis en mí?—preguntó el príncipe poniendo sus brazos en jarra y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Sé que no me enviaréis al cadalso pero esa sonrisa vuestra me preocupa—respondió el más alto._

_La sonrisa de Wheeler se ensanchó y su mirada zorruna se volvió un poco más pagada de si misma._

_¡Conde! Hemos localizado a vuestra doncella. Está en los límites norte de vuestra propiedad—dijo uno de sus soldados dando alcance al noble con un cansado caballo en las tierras de uno de sus vecinos._

_¡Guiadme!—ordenó Seto dando vuelta su caballo para seguirlo al igual que los soldados que le acompañaban._

_El cansado soldado volteó el suyo y apuró el paso de su bayo._

_¿Se encontraba sola?—no pudo evitar preguntar Kaiba._

_No, mi señor. Se encontraba acompañada—respondió el otro poniendo algo nervioso el ojos azules._

_¿De un hombre?—preguntó._

_No, mi señor. De otra doncella—respondió el soldado tranquilizando al castaño y provocando su curiosidad._

_Cuando se acercaba Seto no pudo distinguirlas con claridad pues estaban encapuchadas. Por ello al llegar pidió sin mucha cortesía que se descubrieran. La acompañante de Ladybell era también rubia y de ojos azules. Sonreía intensamente y tenía un deje descarado que agradó a Kaiba._

_¿Votre apelle, mademoiselle?—preguntó el ojos azules a "la segunda rubia"._

_Mon apelle sui Fluorite—respondió "la doncella" y revoleó las pestañas causando que a su "amiga" le dieran ganas de patearla. En verdad estaba disfrutando de eso. Casi "la" odiaba._

_Hermoso nombre—dijo después el ojos azules. Evidentemente galanteaba con "Fluorite" pero en vez de sentirse "aliviada", "Ladybell" estaba algo picada aunque trató de no demostrarlo era insultante que le dejaran de lado por otra persona, el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención a donde iba.-¿Y pueden decirme el porque de este encuentro en solitario y en la noche?—preguntó después el noble._

_Joseph iba a contestar pero Fye se le adelantó—Lo siento si ha sido una molestia pero dije a los que me acompañaban que volvieran a casa pues ya estabamos en vuestras tierras y no quería crear falsas apariencias y que terminaramos heridas pues mi hermana me dijo que tiene un enorme contingente a vuestro comando y pensé que se vería mejor dos mujeres solas que un pequeño contingente, podríamos ser muy amenazadores. ¡Jeje!—dijo "ella" tapándose la boca con una mano y riendo con delicadeza._

_Su "hermana" suspiró frustrada de la desfachatez de la "otra" y Seto lo notó claramente por lo que rió. Era obvio que se trataba de la mojigata de la familia lo que le daba cierto cariz atrayente aún contra sus habituales instintos._

_Por favor, seguidnos al castillo. Es tarde y la brisa nocturna puede causaros daño—dijo el elegante castaño._

_¡Oh querida hermana! ¡Este hombre es un encanto!—gritó alegremente "Fluorite" para enojo de "Ladybell"._

_La cosa se desarrolló felizmente y terminó de forma agradable por lo que las hermanas se retiraron a los aposentos de "la menor"._

_Alteza—susurró aliviado el baluarte e iba a dar la bienvenida a Fye cuando el príncipe le interrumpió._

_¡Ni una palabra!—le dijo y lo empujó sacándolo así de la habitación._

_¿Qué creéis que hacéis?—preguntó el furioso heredero al trono sajón._

_¡No sé de qué te alborotas! Hay que tener a ese hombre contento con sus "inquilinas" o podría fijarse bien en que no somos "tan" femeninas—dijo el otro sentándose sobre la cama y cruzando las piernas debajo del gran pollerón._

_¡Lo lamentarás! Ése hombre es un díscolo—dijo su amigo._

_¡Con que ya os ha avanzado! ¡No lo culpo! ¡Lucís hermosa "Ladybell"!—exclamó con acertado tino el más alto._

_¡No os burléis! ¡Hablo en serio! Ese hombre es un dem…-dijo el ojos mieles._

_De improviso su amigo se le acercó y le abrazó—Yo también soy serio, lucís tan hermosa que podría besaros ahora mismo—declaró. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y luego el de sangre azul le empujó._

_¡Basta de juegos!—dijo el menor._

_¡Está bien! ¡Tranquilizaos! Todo está en su lugar—dijo el otro causando la atención de su oyente—Yo seré vuestra hermana díscola y vos la puritana. Si monsier le conde me avanza vos estaréis al pendiente para como buena hermana ponerle en su lugar y a la vez alejaré su atención de vos—Fye jamás se lo diría pero a él en verdad le iban más los hombres que las mujeres pero eso no era bien visto entre los alemanes por lo que lo había escondido. A él le agradaba Joseph, primero le había gustado pero al conocerlo más se había vuelto un amor sin esperanza. Jamás se atrevería a confesarlo porque había visto la reacción del otro ante tales personas._

_Después de pensarlo un momento Wheeler dio el visto bueno pero preocupado dijo-¡Esta bien! Pero si no estoy cerca gritad o algo. No quiero que esa bestia os haga nada y es preferible que paséis por loca antes de que seamos descubiertos—_

_¡Entendido mi princesa!—dijo el ojos azules haciendo una reverencia._

_¡Fye!—gritó su amigo disgustado por eso._

_¡Fluorite! ¡Mademoiselle! ¡Fluorite, si vu plait!—dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa._

_Joseph lanzó algo parecido a un rebuzno al resoplar y se sopló el cerquillo frustrado._

_Pasaron dos días de relativa tranquilidad en que las noticias de la huída del supuesto príncipe sajón se esparció como reguero de pólvora y en que Fye daba largos paseos con el otro ojos azules que dejaba de prestar atención al príncipe por su "hermana" lo que debía caerle de perlas excepto porque se agarró la costumbre de preocuparse por la "reputación de su hermana" y seguirlos a escondidas._

_Fye que se daba cuenta disfrutaba a lo grande portándose atrevido con el conde que le seguía sagazmente. En verdad la hermana de Ladybell iba más con su estilo, pensaba él al verla._

_Pero había algo raro._

_En verdad disfrutaba más las reacciones de "la mojigata" que los paseos con "la díscola" pues sabía que al volver encontraría a "la menor" enfurruñada._

_Tomaban ahora todos el té en el jardín y el noble se soslayaba con las anécdotas de la florecida, que se mostraba divertida y extrovertida como su "hermana" jamás se había mostrado. Seto se reía a viva voz de los chistes de esta y el joven príncipe se descubrió pensando que era lindo ese sonido en más de una ocasión._

_¿Pero que me pasa?—se preguntaba al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando._

_Por su parte, Fye era un zorro astuto y como Kaiba descubrió la marca de los celos en el actuar de su amigo, solo le quedaba descubrir a quien celaba aunque ya tenía una sospecha bastante acertada._

…_y mi tía nos dijo que no lo volvieramos a poner bajo la cama algo tan horripilante—se rió Fluorite y Kaiba con "ella"._

_¡Mi señor conde!—se acercó corriendo uno de los soldados._

_¿Qué acontece?—preguntó el susodicho._

_¡Un escuadrón ha venido a repostar!—indicó el otro._

_¿Y que me miráis? ¡Hacédlo!—ordenó el noble._

_El capitán del escuadrón quiere saludarlos señor—dijo el otro._

_¡Muy bien! ¡Indicadle donde estoy!—ordenó el castaño después._

_¡Si, al… mi conde!—dijo el soldado cosa que interesó a "las" oyentes. ¿Qué iba a decir el soldado y porqué se autocorrigió? Los soldados debían ir tras el "príncipe" así que se pusieron alertas. El soldado se marchó a buscar al capitán._

_Si nos perdona, nos retiraremos a descansar, monsier—dijo la más alta y se levantaron de la mesa._

_Pero no hay necesidad. Estábamos charlando tan amenamente. ¿No pueden…?—preguntó el conde algo contrariado._

_¡Non!—dijo Fluorite inclinándose para retirarse cuando al voltear se encontró con esa mirada severa en esos ojos encendidos._

_¡Bonjour mademoiselle!—dijo el capitán Kurogane. _

_Fye se quedó sin aliento al ver su rostro tan cerca. Le reconocería sin dudas, su vida y la de su amigo…_

_Ella es Fluorite D´Iselle y esta es su hermana Ladybell—las presentó el conde._

_An chanté mademoiselles, je sui le capitan Kurogane—se presentó sin sonrisas el pelinegro dejando en claro que no había reconocido al fugitivo. –Le conde debo agradeceros vuestra hospitalidad para mí y mis hombres—le dijo al castaño._

_Para nada. Entiendo vuestra situación. Es mejor que encontréis a ese príncipe o la cabeza que rodará será la vuestra—dijo el noble y el corazón del otro ojos azules dio un vuelco, sin saber como le había llegado a preocupar eso._

_Lo tengo muy presente y quería pediros algo, si puedo—dijo el militar._

_Si puedo dároslo…-dijo el otro._

_Si. Alojamiento por esta noche. Mis hombres y yo desearíamos descansar pues hace días que no reposamos como dios manda—dijo el ojirojo._

_Por supuesto. Daré instrucciones de inmediato para que preparen vuestro alojamiento—dijo Seto._

_Estaré bien con mis hombres en los establos, yo…-exclamó Kurogane._

_¡De ninguna manera! Una persona de vuestro calibre no puede recibir semejante alojamiento. Sería un insulto a mi impostura—denegó el conde._

_Como desee, señor conde—respondió el pelinegro inclinándose respetuosamente._

_No veo que te tiene tan nervioso—dijo Joseph una vez que estuvieron a solas en sus aposentos, único lugar en que podían hablar con confianza ya que el baluarte vigilaba la puerta._

_¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Entonces estáis como una cabra! Ese capitán fue el que me mantuvo prisionero en el palacio. Debe ser la persona que más me conoce entre ellos—dijo Fye nervioso y fue hacia los ropajes para comenzar a meterlos en un equipaje._

_¿Qué haces?—preguntó de pronto Joseph._

_¡Debemos irnos! Cuanto antes mejor. Inventaremos una excusa—dijo nervioso el ojos azules._

_¡En serio os asusta! ¡Jamás os había visto así! Ni siquiera cuando nos rodearon en palacio y todo parecía perdido—dijo el ojos mieles._

_¡Eso era distinto!—respondió el más alto. Le temblaban las manos. Era cierto. Jamás había estado así._

_Wheeler le agarró las manos para detener su accionar—¡Pensad! Si nos vamos ahora solo lograremos que nos presten más atención y si se dan cuenta del engaño moriremos todos. ¡Tened que entenderlo! No tenemos más opción que esperar. Una vez el capitán se haya ido nosotros proseguiremos nuestro viaje para encontrarnos con mi futuro marido. ¡Dejad que todo pase!—pidió el príncipe y a Fye no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo._

_¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceréis aquí?—se interesó el ojos rojos durante la cena._

_¡Poco tiempo! Hemos de encontrarnos con mi futuro cuñado muy pronto—respondió Fluorite con énfasis._

_¡Así que era cierto!—dijo el castaño._

_¡Por supuesto! Mi hermana no mentiría con algo como ello—dijo "la" mayor defendiéndola._

_Por supuesto. Una joven tan mojigata no lo haría—dijo el conde un poquitín molesto._

_¿Cómo me habéis llamado?—preguntó con los tapones de punta "la" ojos mieles._

_Conde no es cortés…-trató de decirle el capitán._

_Y hablando de vuestra familia… ¿De que parte de Normandía habéis dicho que procedéis?—preguntó Kaiba._

_De ninguna mi conde. Recordad que somos de Constantinopla—dijo Fey tratando de alejar sospechas._

_¿Y con quién venís a casaros?—preguntó el interrogador con ojos voraces._

_Con un terrateniente. Nadie conocido—respondió el rubio de ojos azules._

_¡No os creo! Y si no me decís de inmediato la verdad haré que os lleven a palacio para ser interrogadas debidamente. Pero si me decís la verdad seremos indulgentes con vosotras, después de todo sois solo dos mujeres con sus sirvientes. ¿No es así, capitán?—al otro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Conocía al conde mejor de lo que aceptaría y si olía algo mal era que algo estaba pasando. También a él la presencia de dos señoritas de sociedad en tal alboroto le parecía sospechosa._

_Fye pidió ayuda con la mirada al príncipe sajón y el otro volvió a su mirada astuta de antaño—Muy bien. Quiere la verdad y se la daré. Mi prometido no es otro que el príncipe sajón—dijo para sorpresa de todos en la habitación—Mi padre pretendía con nuestra unión evitar esta guerra y la pérdida de más almas. Teniendo una esposa normanda el príncipe se aliaría con Normandía sin la necesidad de más derramamiento de sangre—_

_¡Eso es común!—acotó el capitán entendiendo la lógica._

_¡Eso es imposible! M… El rey de Francia de haberlo sabido hubiera detenido esta locura. ¡El que no lo haya hecho significa…!—dijo el ojos azules._

_Significa que los correos no llegaron o que al rey le interesaba más que Normandía se anexara estos lugares por la fuerza—dijo Fluorite esta vez._

_¿Por qué…?—preguntó algo sorprendido el conde._

_Mi conde, vos parecéis una persona tan mundana pero a veces pecáis de ingenuo por lo que veo. Es claro que al anexarse un reino por la fuerza uno puede hacer lo que se dé a su antojo mientras que si estas tierras permanecieran bajo el poder de otro rey aunque le fuera leal sería algo molesto en ocasiones—se dio cuenta que su modo de hablar era un poco "llamativo" después de tales frases pero ya era tarde._

_Vosotras no son solo normandas. ¿Verdad?—preguntó Kurogane y "la más alta" volteó su rostro para mirar hacia una ventana._

_Es cierto. Nuestro padre es normando y nuestra madre sajona—dijo el ojos azules aparentando cierta tristeza que en cierta forma era real pues tenía que casi pedir perdón por los genes de los que realmente se sentía orgulloso._

_Entonces no hubiera funcionado—dijo el castaño para sorpresa de "ambas"—Al tener familiaridad con los sajones eso no hubiera sido considerado como una unión con una familia normanda. Vosotras seguid siendo, aunque solo sea en parte "sajonas"—dijo esas palabras con evidente desdén que dolió un poco al príncipe que se levantó inmediatamente después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta. Su hermano con idénticos modales hizo lo mismo y le siguió._

_Es un poco descortés dejar la mesa de tal manera a mitad de una conversación. ¿No os parece?—preguntó el conde._

_Mi querido conde, temo que ya no hay más de que hablar y en vista de que la cena se ha enfriado…-dijo "la" ojos mieles._

_Vos no parecéis tan interesada en política como vuestra hermana que realmente me ha sorprendido—explicó él. –No es natural que una mujer se interese en nada más que sus afeites y cosas de su casa—añadió._

_Es cierto. Os pido perdón. Es que mi padre tuvo una manera más liberal de educarnos y…-dijo "la" mayor._

_Pero su hermana no ha abierto la boca en tales asuntos. ¿No le interesen?—preguntó directamente a "Ladybell"._

_¡No es eso! ¿Para que dar mi opinión si nadie quiere escucharla? Es una pérdida de tiempo—se despidió "la" joven y se fue siendo seguida por su "hermana". Seto miró la puerta por unos minutos antes de que su acompañante acotara—Interesante mujer—_

_¡Es una bella noche!—aseguró una voz desde detrás y Fye volteó sobresaltado pues no le había oído acercarse. Estaba solo en el jardín mirando las estrellas y manteniéndose lo más alejado posible del pelinegro pero no había funcionado—No es bueno que permanezca fuera. ¡Aún estas tierras son peligrosas para una dama de su calibre!—añadió._

_Después de lo que dijeron en la cena no creí que eso les importara—le retrucó "la rubia._

_Disculpe a… el conde a veces se muestra algo rudo pero es mejor hombre de lo que aparenta—dijo el capitán, no era la primera vez que estando a punto de decir algo se auto-corregía y eso estaba empezando a llamar la atención de Fye. Algo raro pasaba ahí. Había algo que ciertas personas evitaban mencionar como el soldado de esa tarde._

_Parece que lo conoce mejor de lo que creía—acotó ella._

_El otro sonrió y mirando al cielo dijo—En un tiempo solía ser mi discípulo—_

_¡Ah!—dijo "ella" algo sorprendida. –Entonces es por eso que le defiende y disculpa—añadió._

_¡No es eso! Es solo que… está pasando por un momento difícil—dijo él._

_¡Entiendo lo que es eso!—exclamó "Fluorite". De pronto se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente. Trató de apartarse pero el capitán la agarró del brazo._

_¿De donde os conozco? De pronto vuestro rostro se me ha hecho muy familiar—dijo él y "la rubia" se inquietó._

_¡No entiendo! ¡No nos conocemos! Yo vine de Constantinopla, ya os he dicho—dijo preocupado el ojos azules por la cercanía de esas brasas que podían reconocerle en cualquier momento pero lo que siguió lo tomó desprevenido. Una boca muy ansiosa se puso sobre sus labios mientras una mano poderosa acariciaba la piel de su cuello y bajaba un hombro de su vestido._

_Seto estaba caminando para sacarse de encima la impaciencia que le consumía. Esos ojos mieles le estaban persiguiendo con esa mirada fría que le dirigió esa mujer. De otra mujer no hubiera aguantado tal acto de irrespeto después de todo el era… pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba era que esos ojos le provocaban algo que nunca había sentido antes. No quería castigarla quería… ¿Qué quería? Si, quería obtener su ternura, que esos ojos se derritieran por él. No lo entendía. Había tenido a tantas. De todos los órdenes sociales. ¿Por qué ella era diferente ahora?_

_Entonces al pegar la vuelta a la edificación les vio. Kurogane con Fluorite, abrazados, besándose. Después de un segundo volteó y se retiró._

_Adentro encontró a "la" de ojos mieles buscando a su hermana._

_No creo que quiera que la molesten—dijo el dueño de casa. "Ella" frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendía—Se veía muy confortable en los brazos del capitán._

_¿De que habláis?—preguntó de pronto alarmado Joseph. Esto era serio. Iba en pos de buscar a Fye cuando sintió el agarre del castaño en su brazo y volteó para exigirle que la soltara cuando se vio a milímetros de esos lagos congelados. De esos mares azul profundo en los que de pronto se halló perdido. -¿Qué hace? Mi hermana…-_

_Ella sabe cuidarse bien. Después de todo es la mayor. ¿O no? Quisiera seguir con nuestra interrumpida conversación del otro día—dijo con tono grave Kaiba._

_¿De que…?—preguntó el rubio._

_Ahora que sé que no podréis ser desposada os propongo de nuevo lo que entonces propuse—dijo el conde desde tan cerca que sus alientos eran uno. El vio con sorpresa la reacción de "ella" que primero frunció el ceño y luego le empujó con inusitada fuerza._

_¡Dejadme aclaraos algo! Yo no soy como el común de las doncellas que os entrega todo en aras de una promesa que no tenéis la intención de cumplir—dijo la "furibunda rubia"._

_¿De que…?—preguntó confuso y sospechando algo el castaño._

_De que os oí mi querido conde. ¡Ufanaos cuanto queráis! Pero yo soy una persona seria y jamás daría nada a una persona como vos! ¡Yo soy íntegra! Lo que no se puede decir de vos—le gritó "la" joven. Iba a irse pero él la capturó de nuevo y antes de que pudiera decir nada sus labios fueron sellados._

_¡Puede que seáis íntegra y a mí me creáis un truhán pero yo sé como late vuestro corazón en mi cercanía! Sé que estáis hecha de carne y sangre como yo y que me deseáis como yo os deseo. Eso está más que claro para mí—dijo el conde antes de unir de nuevo sus labios con los de Ladybell que no se movió paralizada como estaba por su propio descubrimiento de lo veraces que eran las palabras de él. Le dejó besarle y cuando terminó lo alejó sin necesidad de fuerza y luego escondiendo su confundida cara tras su flequillo se fue en pos de su "hermana"._

_La metió en un cobertizo cercano mientras sus manos exploraban su cintura._

_¡Parad! Esto… esto está mal—dijo de pronto asustado Fye. ¿Qué le sucedía a su cuerpo? A cada caricia temblaba como jamás lo había hecho._

_Puede que lo esté pero no me detendré hasta haceros mía—dijo Kurogane jalando y descociendo las costuras de la espalda. Entonces "ella" se asustó y tomando un palo cercano, asestó a la abeza del capitán con él, desmayándolo._

_Fye se lo quitó de encima y lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Lo observó un minuto. En verdad no estaba tan molesto por lo que el otro había intentado hacerlo pero había más en juego que su propia vida._

_Acarició el chichón que se estaba formando en su frente._

_Esto dolerá por la mañana—susurró el rubio con una sonrisa y después besó el lugar para luego irse de allí._

_Fuera se encontró con Joseph._

_¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te ha hecho?—preguntó preocupado el ojos mieles._

_¡Nada! ¿Qué? ¿No confiáis en las habilidades de vuestra hermana mayor?—preguntó el jocoso ojos azules._

_Os dije que no os confiarais. El conde os ha visto besándoos. Nunca pensé que ese capitán fuera de su misma calaña. Pero por suerte esta visto que no os ha reconocido—dijo el príncipe._

_Es cierto—respondió el más alto sonriendo pero dentro su corazón no sonreía. En verdad era triste porque no lo había elegido a él—Vamos hermanita. Se ha hecho tarde y no es bueno estar al raso tan noche—agregó mientras iniciaba la marcha._

_Joseph bajó mas temprano de lo previsto para el desayuno con la intención de ver como marchaba la despedida del ojos rojos cuando sin querer se lo encontró de frente en un pasillo. Lucía terrible. Su mal semblante combinaba con su cabeza vendada._

_¿Qué sucedió, mi capitán?—preguntó preocupado._

_No es nada. Me he caído del caballo, mademoiselle—contestó él y de inmediato el otro se dio cuenta de la verdad._

_Pues espero que dejaréis de intentar hacer cosas con ese "caballo"—le dijo el ojos mieles con doble sentido y Kurogane lo captó todo en el acto._

_¿Qué le ha dicho ella?—preguntó preocupado el pelinegro aunque era por el estado de nervios en que debía estar por lo que lo estaba y no por su reputación._

_Mi hermana no me ha dicho nada. Me enteré porque alguien de mi confianza os vio. Ella puede parecer algo… alegre pero no es la mujer que usted piensa. Algún día va a casarse con un gran hombre y no dejaré que una persona como vos empañe su futuro—le reprendió Ladybell._

_¡Estad tranquila, que yo y mis hombres estamos preparando nuestra partida! Si no es demasiado pediros os ruego que entreguéis esta carta con mis disculpas a vuestra hermana. Me siento muy apenado por lo sucedido—dijo el capitán._

_¡Y debe estarlo!—respondió Wheeler aunque no sabía de que se trataba, tomó el sobre que el otro extendía ante el con rostro adusto y le miró mientras se retiraba._

_¡Una persona de vuestra confianza! ¿Ah?—preguntó una voz desde detrás paralizando a "la"· joven._

_¿Qué, qué hacéis? ¿No sabéis que es de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas?—preguntó el rubio con ceño arrugado y brazos en jarras._

_Vos sois la menos indicada para recordarme eso—retrucó el conde aludiendo a lo que ella le dijera la noche anterior._

_¡Eso… eso fue diferente! ¡La puerta… estaba abierta y yo no quería escuchar pero…!—se defendió "ella"._

…_pero escuchó—terminó él con mirada astuta._

_No veo porque debo conversar con vos de esto, yo…-trató de pasar al lado del castaño pero este se interpuso en su camino._

_¡Moveos de mi camino!—le dijo "Ladybell"._

_¡No!—respondió él conciso haciendo que el corazón del príncipe se detuviera._

_¿Qué queréis decir con…?—dijo pero fue "interrumpida"._

_Quiero decir que no deseo apartarme de vuestro camino porque ese camino lleva a mí—dijo el otro y antes de que pudiera defenderse "la melada" estaba entre sus fuertes brazos siendo apretada y sus labios, que se resistían a la tentación, siendo abrasados por los del conde. Los suyos ahora eran toques ligeros que iban incitando a los sentidos, de a poco se volvían más intensos y duraderos._

_Cuando se vio tentado a que siguiera, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que estaba por caer en los brazos del lobo y trató de escapar pero el otro insistía en "tenerla"entre sus brazos por lo que optó por la decisión más lógica y…._

_¡Auuuuuuu!—gritó el pasmado ojos azules cuando su ingle fue aplastada por la rodilla del otro mientras caminaba casi de rodillas hacia atrás._

_¡Para que aprenda a tratar a una dama de veras!—le dijo el rubio con mirada altiva y se fue revoleando su pollerón con el intempestivo giro que dio y una sonrisa en los labios por haber dado su merecido a ese granuja con título._

_Esto es para ti—le dijo su "hermana" estirando su mano con un sobre hacia Fye. Él miró a su amigo algo desorientado porque recién despertaba—Es del capitán Kurogane. Se esta yendo ahora. Puedes sentirte más tranquilo—añadió Wheeler._

_Fye como siempre sonrió y agradeció y el otro siguió su camino a sus habitaciones. Miró la carta por largo rato antes de decir—Supongo que tengo que abrirla—_

"_Mademoiselle:_

_Esta misiva os la envió con el único propósito de asegurarle que jamás se repetirá tan terrible acto. Ahora en mis cabales he reflexionado en mi accionar y me he dado cabal cuenta de lo imperdonable de mis actos. No os ruego me disculpéis por ello mismo y porque sé que un pecador que no se arrepiente no se merece el perdón y aunque os aseguro que me siento terriblemente por mi metodología debo admitir que me siento atrapado por vuestra hermosura y por vuestra gentil frescura por lo que en mi interior estoy algo feliz de haberos tenido en mis brazos._

_Sé que lo que os digo es imperdonable pero es lo que siento. Lamento que por esta situación que hemos atravesado y por los avatares de la guerra, nuestra estancia en cercanía no fuera ni más duradera ni más amena._

_Sintiéndolo terriblemente, _

_Atte.,_

_Kurogane_

_Capitán del Regimiento 8vo. del Rey Luis de Francia"_

_Los ojos del joven noble sajón estaban húmedos y vidriosos al terminar de leer la misiva. Era demasiado atento y lamentado para ser una víctima de un engaño, a la vez que lo que le expresaba… que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho por haberle tenido en sus brazos era una aseveración con un deje sentimental que estaba aniquilándole._

_Era a él y no era a él a quien estaba dirigida. Su corazón se alegraba con las palabras a la vez que su cabeza lo hería con la evidente verdad. El capitán le escribía a una mujer, no a él. Él era incluso tal vez su ser mas odiado en esos momentos por haber escapado de su calabozo y haber arruinado su impecable reputación._

_¡Que dura puede ser la vida!_

_¡Levantaos! ¡Vamos a…!—dijo Wheeler asomando la cabeza por la puerta pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de dolor y los ojos húmedos del otro-¿Qué os sucede?—dijo acercándose—¿Es por lo que os ha hecho ese capitán?—preguntó tratando de atrapar la carta que de pronto el otro arrolló y alejó de él mientras permanecía aún en la cama._

_¡No! No es por eso. ¡No tiene nada que ver con vos así que dejadme solo!—dijo el ojos azules levantándose y alejándose de él dándole la espalda cosa que le enfureció además de preocuparle._

_Yo soy el príncipe así que debéis…-dijo estirando su brazo desde detrás hacia la carta pero el otro tuvo la reacción más rara que Joseph le viera desde que le conocía, volteó, le agarró por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana._

_¡Dejad esto en paz! No tiene que ver con vos. Son mis asuntos personales y yo veré como arreglarlos. Podéis hacer casi cualquier cosa pero con esto no os metáis. No es de vuestra incumbencia. Mi príncipe, hay cosas que ni siquiera el cielo puede ver—dijo Fye, para sorpresa del otro ni bien empezó a hablar su arranque de furia dio paso a una mirada de cansancio que no atinó a entender._

_Cuando el otro fue al vestidor sin mirarle Joseph se dio cuenta de que la nota se le había caído y que descansaba en tierra a unos pasos de él, arrollada y mal querida por lo que después de mirar la puerta por la que el otro desapareciera dijo bajito—Lo siento amigo pero debo saber que es lo que os afecta tanto—_

_Mientras la tarde llegaba a su esplendor, lejos del castillo del conde de Beaubolloise el capitán cabalgaba con su escuadrón con una rara sensación. Algo en dicha edificación todavía titilaba en su confusa cabeza. En algún momento de la tarde anterior le pareció reconocer un rostro de los que en ella se afincaban pero no podía recordar de dónde._

_De pronto su expresión cambió y se puso blanco._

_Eso era._

_Detuvo a sus hombres y dio órdenes de volver de inmediato al castillo. Si era verdad tal vez llegaría tarde._

_Agazapados en la oscuridad de la noche, los encapuchados esperaban la señal de su jefe para avanzar hacia el castillo que se aprestaba relajadamente a dar por terminado el día. Todos eran ávidos hombres de recursos llenos, pues habían lucido la cruz en sus pechos no hacía mucho tiempo. La noche anterior debían haber atacado el edificio pero su jefe detuvo todo cuando apareció la guardia pues eso les daba una ventaja considerable a los residentes, pero esta noche nadie les salvaría._

_Debo deciros conde que hemos de irnos de vuelta a casa mañana. Agradecemos vuestra ayuda pero es necesario que tornemos a Constantinopla pues ya nada podemos hacer aquí—dijo "la" ojos mieles para sorpresa del ojos azules. No era del todo inesperado pero en su alma descubrió que no quería que se fueran._

_Nada puedo hacer para evitarlo. ¿No es así?—preguntó el castaño y Fye miró a uno y otro._

_No—fue la terminante respuesta de "la rubia"._

_Algo pasaba entre esos dos, concluyó "la" ojos azules._

_En ese caso, os deseo buen viaje—dijo el conde y se levantó de la mesa, hizo una cortés reverencia y se alejó de ellas después de dar las buenas noches._

_¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?—preguntó su amigo al príncipe._

_¿De que…?—trató de aparentar el otro rubio._

_Se fue molesto. Le disgusta que os vayáis y a vos os pesa el iros—dijo el ojos azules con agudeza._

_No sé a que os referís. Él de seguro está molesto porque me le escapo y respecto a mí te equivocas al punto. Me alegra más que nada el irme—respondió Joseph sabiendo que era todo mentira._

_Tras el dintel de la puerta los ojos de Seto perdieron algo de brillo ante las palabras de "ella" y luego se marchó para no oír más. Al oír las palabras de "Fluorite" se había quedado esperando oír una aceptación por parte de "Ladybell" pero eso no había llegado._

_De seguro no es solo eso lo que le ha puesto así. Él tiene alguna razón muy fuerte para no desear que os vayáis. Después de todo vive pendiente de vos—dijo Fye._

_¡Ja! ¡Pendiente!—se rió con sorna Wheeler—Si de alguien estuvo pendiente todo este tiempo fue de vos—_

"_Eso sonó a celos", pensó su amigo. –Si creéis eso estáis tan mal como creo. ¿No habéis notado que si os ignoraba y a mí parecía prestarme toda su atención era para llamar toda la vuestra? Y veo que lo ha conseguido. ¿No os diste cuenta de que estaba pendiente de toda pequeña reacción vuestra? ¿En serio sois tan obtuso?—dijo este._

_¡Callad! Que alguien puede escucharos y descubrir nuestro secreto—dijo el melado pero en verdad solo trataba de acallarlo porque le estaba causando raras sensaciones, con sus palabras, que no sabía como manejar._

_La puerta de los abastecimientos estaba abierta. Era el plan. Los intrusos penetraron por ella sin problema. Fuera quedaron los quince cuerpos de los guardias, tendidos en diversas posiciones._

_Los que entraron lo hicieron de uno en uno con sus dagas prontas para hacer daño y se fueron internando en la semi dormida edificación._

_Seto leía ante el fuego aunque su mente no lograba concentrarse en lo que leía._

_Los sirvientes, su príncipe y el amigo de este, charlaban de lo venidero en las habitaciones del melado por la confidencialidad que esta les aportaba aunque una de las sirvientas estaba apostada afuera para evitar que cualquier transeúnte les escuchara._

_De pronto los que hablaban en conspirativo tono se dieron cuenta que esta volvía a la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta despacio les miraba con lívido rostro._

_¿Qué acontece Azucena?—preguntó él príncipe._

_Ella no llegó a contestar pues de pronto la puerta fue empujada desde el pasillo y la joven trastabilló hacia su audiencia que paralizada se encontró ante varios hombres encapuchados que después de mirarles intentaron atacarlos con sus dagas._

_Pero ni lerdas ni perezosas, las "señoritas" fueron a por ellos y empujándoles, después de tomarles por sorpresa para desenvainar luego las espadas que estos traían al cinto y matar a dos al punto. Los otros les hicieron frente pero también perecieron._

_¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó el príncipe y entonces él y Fye se miraron teniendo la misma idea._

_¡El conde!—dijeron al unísono._

_¡Encerraos a cal y canto y esperad a por nosotros!—indicó Joseph._

_¡Alteza, quedaos! Si esos hombres le dañaran—dijo el baluarte asustado tanto por la suerte de este como por la de la gente que estaba bajo su comando._

_¡No os preocupéis, Emerich! ¡Yo le cuidaré con mi vida!—le dijo el ojos azules haciendo que el viejo se preocupara un poco menos._

_Kaiba se levantó de su sillón y decidió que quería algo de té por lo que tiró de la cuerda atada a una campanilla en la cocina que indicaba que quería algo._

_¡Yo apagaré vuestra sed!—dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta y se lanzó en pos del noble ni bien este volteó._

_Seto estaba desarmado por lo que solo pudo retroceder y esquivar ante la espada que se aproximaba a su cuello. De pronto entraron más hombres y por un momento, mientras estaba rodeado pensó en las damiselas que descansaban cercanamente, sobre todo en una. ¿Qué suerte les habría tocado? Miró en derredor buscando un arma pero solo encontró un arco sin flechas junto a su escudo de armas apoyado sobre la chimenea._

_Esto terminará pronto, su alteza—dijo el primero en entrar y entonces el castaño supo a que venían y porqué._

_Tanto el príncipe como su acompañante no encontraron resistencia en los pasillos y ambos temieron lo peor. Los atacantes se habían dirigido directamente a las habitaciones del dueño de casa y si eso era cierto solo una razón cabía._

_Habían venido por su vida. Joseph tenía el corazón en un puño. Si algo le sucedía al conde… ¡Qué loco darse cuenta en un momento así de cuan importante se había vuelto una persona que momentos antes se decía que detestaba! Se dio cuenta de cuan verdaderas eran las palabras que el conde le dijera estando a solas la noche anterior. Y de cuan asustado se había sentido al oírlas, tanto que apuró su huída. Se sentía extraño. Como presa de una sensación de urgencia y pérdida a la vez. ¿Sería eso lo que sienten los enamorados? Se preguntó y luego se auto-abofeteó por pensar en semejantes cosas en un momento como ese._

_Lejos. En las lindes de las tierras del castillo un corcel exhalaba y de sus fosas nasales escapaban nubecillas de bruma nocturna al compás de su potente galope. Presa de la urgencia de su amo su paso no podía ser más perentorio. Su pelaje negro relucía cada vez que la luna se reflejaba en él, ocasiones pocas ya que cabalgaba bajo una arboleda._

_Sobre él unos ojos rojos escudriñaban el camino con la mirada de un tigre en persecución de una gacela que no dejará escapar ni con su último aliento. Tras él, un escuadrón entero luchaba por seguirle el paso._

_La espada se aproximó a la yugular mientras el arco de hierro fundido servía de tope a esta. Era la única arma con que contaba el conde. _

_Moriréis como un perro—dijo el que le había dicho que todo acabaría pronto._

_Sus ojos azules relumbraron mientras sostenía el arma de dudoso valor entre sus manos y su faz demostraba el esfuerzo al que estaba sometido._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos muy bien calzadas damas con sendas espadas en las manos. Por la intempestiva entrada el jefe de los forasteros perdió su concentración, lo que le fue fatal porque Seto aprovechó para tomar su arma y atravesar su estómago con ella. Luego fue hacia las damas y al verlas todas sucias de sangre mientras se interponía, espada en mano, entre ellas y los agresores, les preguntó-¿Estáis heridas?—_

_No—dijo dubitativamente Joseph._

_¡No debieron venir aquí! ¿Qué hacéis poniéndoos en peligro?—dijo molesto el castaño._

_Picado el príncipe le contestó—¡Si queréis nos vamos!—Para sorpresa de éste, el otro lo miró y sonrió, con una sonrisa linda y diferente a la que usualmente usaba, le conmovió tanto verla que se sonrojó. Fye se sorprendió un poco de verlo así pero luego entendió._

_¿Qué? Sois tan débil que las mujeres tienen que protegeros, D…-dijo uno de los atacantes de los que momentáneamente la atención de los tres había pasado. Era grande y barbudo y su sonrisa hablaba a las claras que se estaba burlando de Kaiba._

_¡Idos! Yo he de contender con ellos mientras pueda. ¡Escapad! ¡Rápido!—ordenó Seto._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Wheeler y viéndolo tan solo, dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, que le habían mantenido engañado y abusado de su buena voluntad para curar sus heridas y esconderse, se conmovió y dijo a su amigo-¡Ya lo habéis escuchado!—_

_Fye se sorprendió. ¿Pretendía dejar peleando solo al otro contra esos delincuentes? Ese no era el príncipe que él conocía._

_¡Idos!—añadió el ojos mieles cabeceando para que entendiera que pretendía que se fuera mientras él se quedaba ahí._

_¡Confiáis demasiado en vuestra suerte, hermana mía!—dijo de pronto sonriendo el rubio de ojos azules—Además debéis recordar que soy vuestra hermana mayor. No puedo descuidaros ni un momento—agregó con una gran sonrisa y después de un momento su alteza se la devolvió._

_¿De qué parloteáis tanto vosotras? ¡Os he dado una orden!—gritó el conde, se sentía nervioso porque no sabía por cuanto los contendría y ellas no se habían ido aún._

_¿Qué pretendéis preciosidades?—preguntó el grandulón a "las chicas"._

_¡Yo os daré clases de espadas! ¡Jajajja!—dijo otro._

_Yo tengo algo mejor que enseñaros—gritó otro._

_Los ojos mieles relucieron de cólera y caminó para asestarle una herida mortal al más cercano pero Joseph no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con esos largos pollerones y cuando retrocedió para adoptar la postura de ataque su pie pisó el dobladillo y cayó justo en los brazos de quien planeaba proteger. Seto se desprotegió al cogerla en ellos y los delincuentes se aprestaron a atacar al unísono._

_Llegó al castillo y frenó su caballo con la misma potencia con que le había conducido allí. Se quedó mirando en derredor pues algo había alertado a sus instintos de conservación._

_Sus hombres venían llegando, cansados y en tropel. Se detuvieron a su señal de alto mientras sus ojos recios escrutaban la oscuridad buscando algún indicio de lo que temía._

_¡Capitán!—le gritó uno de sus soldados, el logró distinguirlo solo por la voz. Era una oscura figura en la noche. El otro señalaba un lugar en el piso y él se acercó para distinguir también la figura tendida de un soldado muerto._

_¡Movilizáos!—gritó y bajó de su caballo con su espada en mano. Sus hombres siguieron su ejemplo._

_La espada que caía sobre su cabeza por poco le arranca una oreja pero de pronto distinguió otro filo que con ella se cruzaba y los atacantes retrocedieron sin que al principio los tres entendieran lo que estaba pasando._

_Creyeron que esto sería pan comido. ¿No es así?—preguntó un vozarrón por el trío conocido. _

_Fye volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los rubíes. Sus manos temblaron mientras se dio cuenta de que la habitación se había llenado de soldados normandos. Normalmente esa visión sería cuando menos inquietante. Pero el saber que el otro estaba ahí. Que vaya a saber porqué azares del destino se encontraba allí protegiéndolos con sus fuertes brazos. Hizo que un gran peso escapara de los hombros del amigo del príncipe sajón._

_Una señorita en su posición no debe empuñar algo tan peligroso—dijo este quitando la espada de las manos de "Fluorite" que sin saber muy bien porque lo permitió._

_El joven príncipe al caer se había quedado estático, primero por la impresión de la caída y después por darse cuenta de en que posición estaba. Cuando creyó que iba a morir junto al otro sus sentidos se paralizaron pero solo un poco se sintió en el lugar justo si debía hacerlo. Ahora, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los otros en ese lugar se empezó a apartar de los brazos del otro quién le ayudó a pararse y sin soltar su mano lo condujo a sus espaldas._

_¡Lleváoslas! ¡Esto no es algo que deban ver las señoritas!—gritó Kurogane a sus hombres y antes de que las dos "señoritas" pudieran protestar fueron arrastradas afuera y las puertas cerradas en sus narices._

_¡Ostias!—gritó el enfurecido príncipe—Apuesto que yo he matado más infieles que ellos—susurró con coraje a la madera de la puerta._

_Fye lo miró y trató de detener una carcajada con la mano. Es que la apariencia de su amigo y sus palabras no coincidían._

_¿Y vos de que os reís?—gritó furioso el otro al notar su contenida risa._

_Esto provocó mas risa, casi incontenible, al ojos azules al que comenzaron a llorarle los ojos._

_Ver a una persona tratar de contener una risa que es a todas luces irrefrenable tiene sus consecuencias, después de un momento una sospechosa sonrisa empezó a transformar el rostro del príncipe y momentos después ambos carcajeaban como dos marinos saliendo borrachos de un bar._

_Seto y Kurogane que salían muy serios de tan difícil y estresante situación se quedaron duros al abrir la puerta._

_(Imaginen esto:_

_o.O? o.O?_

_O.O! O.O! _

_Silencio total.)_

_Los jóvenes vestidos de jovencitas se miraron uno al otro y…_

…_no pudieron evitar seguir riendo._

_Los "adultos" les miraron sin poder comprender qué rayos les parecía tan gracioso._

_Es por los nervios—explicó "la" joven de ojos azules ni bien recuperó el uso de su boca. Y entonces los "caballeros" entendieron el porqué las "damas" estaban tan risueñas._

_Entraron a la habitación en donde se arracimaba la escolta de ambas damas, un puñado de sirvientas y el baluarte y se detuvieron ante las dos figuras inertes que en el cuarto estaban._

_Kurogane y Seto miraron a "las doncellas"._

_¡Nuestro Delfonse es un bravo protector!—aludió el príncipe._

_Todos miraron al viejo dudando mucho de que este pudiera levantar una espada, mucho menos liquidar a dos ofensores con ella pero…_

_¿Qué hombre en sus cabales creería que dos señoritas de sociedad pudieran empuñar sendas espadas y matarlos?_

_Era más lógico que fuera el viejo._

_¡Os agradecemos vuestra hidalguía, estimado Delfonse!—dijo el conde y todos hicieron una reverencia._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos el melado dijo—No pueden ser más tontos. Es demasiado idiota para ser un noble—_

_¡Escuchad alteza!—dijo de pronto su amigo de ojos azules—En este castillo se esconden más secretos de los que nosotros hemos traído. ¡Tened cuidado! Me temo que el conde no es lo que nosotros creemos—_

_¿A que te refieres?—preguntó intrigado Joseph._

_¿No habéis notado como a veces se detienen en medio de una frase? Generalmente cuando han empezado a llamarle de otra manera que no es conde. Como uno de los atacantes. Empezó a decir algo con D y el otro día el soldado empezó a decir algo con A. Todo esto me da mala espina. Un misterio muy grande rodea a nuestro anfitrión. Algo me dice que debemos irnos antes de que tal misterio nos afecte. Han intentado matarle y nada nos asegura que no volverán a intentarlo—le contesto Fye._

_Pensando en ello Wheeler llegó a la conclusión de que el otro tenía razón. Pero había algo…_

_No puedo irme. Idos vos si…-dijo el cabizbajo príncipe y de pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro, miró al otro y se encontró con una brillante sonrisa y unos ojos traviesos._

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Vos habéis caído en las garras de Eros! Es un ser imperdonable ese granuja que nos empuja a hacer impensadas llevados por sus mieles—dijo "Fluorite"._

_¡Vos debéis saberlo bien!—le respondió el ojos mieles algo cabreado._

_¿Perdón?—dijo algo sorprendido el ojos azules._

_Me refiero a la carta. Temo que la he leído—dijo su amigo._

_¡No teníais derecho!—se enojó el otro._

_Lo siento pero debía saber que os tenía tan afectado y no lo entendí hasta leerla. ¿Sentís algo por el capitán Kurogane, no es cierto?—preguntó la alteza._

_Si estamos siendo sinceros es obvio que no voy a mentiros. He de aceptar lo que siento—respondió el ojos azules más tranquilo._

_Se sonrieron y entonces el baluarte apareció presa de gran emoción._

_¡Alteza! Debemos irnos de inmediato. El conde no es quien aparenta—dijo este._

_Ya lo sabemos—dijo con ademán que procuraba tranquilizar al otro el ojos mieles mientras él y Fye se sonreían._

_¿Como sabéis que es el Delfín de Francia?—preguntó Emerich sorprendido, sorprendiendo a su vez a sus dos oyentes que le miraron de hito en hito._

_¿Qué… habéis… dicho?—preguntó el melado con su cara tan blanca como la cal._

_Pero me habéis dicho que…-dijo el viejo._

_¡No importa lo que os he dicho! ¡Contadme todo!—exigió su alteza._

_Pues Ana se ha enterado recientemente de boca de un soldado de la guardia que hablaba con otro en los pasillos. Decía que el capitán Kurogane planeaba llevarse a su alteza el Delfín pues ya no estaba seguro aquí—respondió el otro._

_¿Y vos lo creéis?—preguntó el rubio más bajo._

_La verdad, sí alteza. He sabido que en Francia muy finas redes se han tejido contra el príncipe en aras de hacerse con la corona pues es el único sucesor del rey Luis. Es muy probable que este sabiendo el peligro que corre su único hijo lo enviara lejos a escondidas para que no lo consiguieran. Y que mejor que a un país en conflicto donde nadie pensaría que le enviaría y disfrazado como un noble normando. Sinceramente me parece muy lógico en aras de protegerlo—respondió el baluarte._

_Fye tocó el brazo de Joseph y este lo miró-¿Recordáis como defendió al rey de Francia? ¿Y que lo empezaron a llamar con D?—preguntó el ojos azules al fin comprendiéndolo todo._

_Por fin se estaba dando cuenta en la envergadura de los brazos en los que habían caído. Wheeler estaba más que estupefacto. El Delfín de Francia. La potencia más temida de toda Europa. Y el peor enemigo de Sajonia. El mundo tembló y colapsó a sus pies._

_¡Por eso os digo que debemos irnos de inmediato! Si el príncipe de Francia se entera que el último príncipe sajón está en su poder nos exterminarán como ratas en una caja de madera—dijo fuera de sí el pobre viejo._

_El melado lo pensó mientras los demás le miraban pues él tenía la voz cantante. Era cierto, pensó con ojos apagados. Aunque se había jurado permanecer a su lado no podría hacerlo. Era demasiado peligroso para todos. Fye sabía por lo que estaba pasando y por eso le dolía el corazón. Él sabía lo que decidiría porque aunque era un príncipe por derecho divino, también por derecho divino era el sagrado protector de sus súbditos. Lo acompañaría. Siempre le seguiría aunque su corazón prefiriera otra cosa porque nada podía hacer y además aquello que sentían estaba condenado desde un principio a fracasar. Ellos eran hombres y sajones. No podrían fingir ser mujeres por el resto de sus vidas ni el entorno lo permitiría._

_¡Debemos empacar!—pronunció su alteza, el príncipe Wheeler, sucesor de la casa de los Wallenhein de Sturdoff._

_Seto gritó furioso-¡Por supuesto que no! Me niego a esta bajeza. No me iré con la cola entre las piernas como un cachorro temeroso nuevamente. Me han encontrado pues daré pelea—_

_Eso sería loable si tuvieras con que hacerles frente pero recuerda que en el primer encuentro os han dejado con solo mis hombres para protegeros. De hecho de no haber vuelto cuando lo hice vos y vuestras invitadas ya no necesitarían el cuello de sus ropajes—exclamó Kurogane llamando la atención del castaño._

_¡Decidme! ¿Qué os hizo volveros?—preguntó curioso el Delfín._

_Fue el rostro de uno de vuestros sirvientes. El que lideraba a este grupo no era otro que uno de los vasallos de la casa de Foi. Una vez en una reunión de consejo de vuestro padre lo vi y por ello su cara se me hizo conocida pero no fue hasta que me alejé de aquí que recordé en donde la había visto y de quien se trataba—explicó el capitán._

_Agradezco vuestra memoria. No creáis que no. Es solo que…-dijo el ojos azules._

_Os habéis liado con Ladybell—dijo el capitán—No creáis que no os comprendo pues yo mismo me encuentro en un lío de faldas similar al vuestro pero eres el heredero de Francia y debéis aprender a sacrificaros por algo más grande. Si os quedáis aquí, lo más seguro es que moriréis bajo las manos de otros criminales y esta vez, aún contando conmigo, la diosa Némesis os dará el fatal golpe y despertaréis en el Hades siendo llevado por el barquero—_

_El castaño con mirada contrariada, quizás algo angustiada, se sentó en un sillón y con las piernas cruzadas apoyó el codo izquierdo en el brazo del mueble y su cara en la mano de ese brazo con aire pensativo._

_¡No es tan fácil!—dijo el pensativo Kaiba._

_¿Cómo que no es t…?—preguntó Kurogane caminando hacia él pero se detuvo de golpe cuando oyó lo que cortó su parlamento._

_Creo que me he enamorado—admitió el ojos azules mientras el ojos rojos se paralizaba. Los zafiros se movieron en las cuencas para escrutarlo._

_¡No podéis estar hablando en serio!—susurró incrédulo el pelinegro._

_¡Créeme que es serio!—dijo el joven heredero con la mirada más seria que el otro le hubiera visto en la vida._

_Pero sabéis bien que…-dijo el capitán._

_Aparentemente el corazón no sabe de esas cosas—dijo el castaño y el otro frunció el entrecejo._

_¡El corazón no sabe de esas cosas! ¡Dejad de hablar como una señorita! ¡Sois el futuro rey de Francia por dios! ¡Debéis pensar en cosas mayores que esa! ¡Arreglaré todo para vuestra vuelta a casa!—dijo el ojos rojos con brutalidad y sarcasmo._

_¡No podéis!—gritó de pronto fastidiado Seto._

_¡Claro que puedo! ¡Vuestro padre me ha encomendado el cuidaros y me ha dado su anuencia para incluso pasar sobre vos para conseguirlo si decido que vos actuáis contra vuestros propios intereses!—respondió el pelinegro con idéntica energía._

_Unos golpes se sintieron en la puerta de las habitaciones del ojos azules a donde tanto él como el capitán discutían. Cuando este abrió se encontró con "ambas doncellas" que le miraron algo contritas y él las dejó pasar._

_Kaiba al ver a "la melada" se puso tieso._

_Venimos a agradeceros por habernos salvado y a deciros que hemos decidido marcharnos mañana al amanecer si a vos os place—dijo Wheeler mientras "ambas" hacían una queda reverencia._

_¿Si me place? ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Pero hacéis lo que queráis!—dijo sin ánimo de discutir el Delfín._

_¡Hacéis bien pues mañana también él ha de partir!—les informó el ojos rojos._

_El otro príncipe miró por un segundo la espalda de Kaiba quien no se había vuelto desde que dijera que hicieran lo que quisieran y que apoyado en el quicio de la chimenea evidentemente esperaba a que se fueran._

_Fye miró a Kurogane y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron en un mudo adiós, luego agarró por detrás a "su hermanita" y la llevó consigo. Esta parecía abatida al parecer del pelinegro._

_Y así todo quedó dicho._

_Al menos para ambas parejas de aliados. _

_Partirían separando sus caminos quizás para siempre._

_La noticia de lo acaecido en el castillo fue más lejos de lo que los franceses hubieran supuesto, justo a los oídos sagaces de quienes esperaban las noticias. _

_Las nuevas no agradaron al chavalier que las escuchó pero estaba entre lo concebido. Este dijo a los con él reunidos en breve consejo-¡Yo triunfaré allí donde Borleay falló!—_

_Estaba por acostarse cuando los vidrios estallaron y por ellos penetraron dos figuras oscuras armadas de afiladas dagas. Joseph tomó la suya que tenía escondida bajo la cama. Siempre es bueno prevenir, se había dicho._

_No es necesario que os compliquéis mi petit mademoiselle—dijo uno de ellos—No pretendo haceros daño—añadió con una sonrisa que indicaba lo contrario. _

"_Ella" les mostró que no tenía nada que temer de ellos abatiéndolos en cinco pasos. Lo mismo hizo su "hermana mayor" en sus habitaciones. Se reunieron en el pasillo. Fye no llevaba sus extensiones pues estaba durmiendo cuando los hombres penetraron en la suya._

_Han venido de nuevo a por él—dijo el ojos azules._

_La contienda se volvió furiosa al otro lado del pasillo pero Kurogane actuó rápido y logró salvar la vida de su protegido como la vez anterior. Luego perseguidos acudieron al pasillo para escapar del asalto y al doblar una esquina se encontraron con una de las jóvenes peleando de igual a igual con uno de los hombres y atravesándolo con su daga._

_Lo más sorprendente fue que al ver su rostro sin ese pelo largo todo se iluminó para el capitán. Fye lo miró un segundo antes de que este se le fuera encima y colocara su espada en el cuello del ojos azules._

_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—preguntó el otro ojos azules pasmado._

_¡Es el príncipe sajón!—gritó Kurogane—No le reconocí de mujer pero es él. Nos ha engañado todo este tiempo y esa mujer le ha dado cobijo en vuestras narices—dijo señalando a "la melada"—Ella es su cómplice. ¡Debéis aprenderla también!—añadió._

_Seto la miró por un segundo. El otro príncipe estaba alelado de cómo la situación se había vuelto en su contra con tal rapidez. Kaiba lo tomó del brazo y colocándolo a su espalda como en la otra ocasión dijo al ojos rojos—¡A ella no la tocaréis!—haciendo que el corazón del sajón se partiera en mil pedazos pues sabía que el otro estaba siendo engañado por él y que le protegía víctima de ese engaño. El otro era en todo más noble que él._

_¡Vos volveréis al cadalso mañana!—aseguró furioso el capitán al estafador. Se sentía usado, engañado y burlado de la peor manera. Además se sentía de lo peor consigo y con su rey por no haber visto antes la semejanza y el engaño. Estaba ciego por la lujuria y eso era imperdonable._

_Fye enfrentó esos ojos de magma encendido con un sentimiento de haber perdido algo muy grande pero con su habitual entereza. No apartó la vista ni dijo nada para excusarse._

_Wheeler vio todo eso sintiéndose culpable por la protección del Delfín y la de su amigo quien aún en esas circunstancias pensaba en él más que en si mismo y por toda su cobarde actuación._

_¡No! ¡Él no irá a ningún lado!—dijo el sajón despojándose de sus extensiones un momento antes de dar un paso al costado del Delfín y amenazar su garganta con la propia espada—Porque él no es el príncipe Wheeler. ¡Yo soy Joseph Wheeler, príncipe sajón de Britania, heredero de la casa de mi padre y de los Wallenhein de Sturdoff!—aseveró con la voz potente con que afirma la realeza dejando sin palabra a los franceses._

_¡Tú!—le miró estupefacto el Delfín._

_No quería llegar a estos extremos pero a menos que deseéis que vuestro príncipe muera…-dijo el melado._

_No tenemos ningún problema con eso—acotó una voz tras el melado y el castaño y ambos voltearon para ver a unos atacantes._

_¡Alejaos!—les gritó el sajón._

_¡Que bríos! ¡Nos reta un hombre que viste polleras!—todos rieron y fueron por él. Tanto los rubios como el morocho y el castaño unieron sus armas con un fin común._

_Cuando terminaron con los agresores Kurogane pretendió volver sus armas hacia Fye pero este ya le apuntaba a él como Joseph a Seto._

_¡Vendréis con nosotros! ¡Él Delfín será nuestro salvo conducto para llegar a Sajonia!—les dijo Wheeler._

_Partieron más tarde después de que los enemigos habían desaparecido. De pronto dos hombres aparecieron, rubios y albos conduciendo a su príncipe y su capitán como rehenes, los soldados creyeron que eran parte de la conjura y a regañadientes les dejaron partir por el mandato del pelinegro._

_Cruzaron en caravana por los amplios bosques que conducían al canal de la Mancha y por allí hacia el mar y a la tierra madre._

_Sabéis que nos seguirán, buscarán el momento oportuno y os atacarán como perros salvajes. Me dan pena sus mujeres—dijo el ojos rojos mirando la comitiva de sirvientes. Sus manos como las de Kaiba se hallaban atadas a la silla y Fye conducía su montura._

_Deja de hablar idiota que nosotros conocemos muy bien tu juego. Fraulains no teman que este individuo solo busca amedrentaros pero confiamos en vosotras que habéis cuidado tan bien de nuestras vidas y las protegeremos sin dudar. ¿O acaso piensan lo contrario del gentil Joseph Wheeler? Le conocéis desde niño y sabed de su probada hombría—dijo el rubio de ojos azules y los murmullos que empezaran con las palabras del pelinegro cesaron como por ensalmo._

_Kurogane pudo ver la confianza que sus hombres tenían en el príncipe, igual que Seto se impactó con ello. Era apenas de la edad del otro pero inspiraba sin duda más respeto que este entre sus hombres._

_Hablan como si fuerais un gran dirigente pero apenas ostentas el mando—dijo el castaño al melado. –Sois tan joven como yo—añadió el cabreado Delfín._

_Aún así dudo que hayáis ido a las cruzadas—retrucó el ahora reposado Wheeler, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas importantes y esa charla intrascendente solo le ponía de mal humor._

_¿Y vos cuanto habéis ido?—preguntó Kaiba furioso por tan cruel comentario. Por supuesto que él no había tenido oportunidad de llegar a Tierra Santa. Era muy joven y además era el heredero del trono de Francia y no se podía enfrentar a tales peligros._

_Tres años—respondió el joven sajón sorprendiendo a los franceces. –Un príncipe sajón debe probar su valor para dirigir a los suyos. El derecho divino no basta. Hay que probar merecerlo—añadió._

_Por unos minutos reinó el silencio. Seto se sentía rebajado por el otro y comía su rabia y desconcierto en silencio. _

_¿Vuestro padre dejó marchar a su único hijo a un lugar tan peligroso?—preguntó el capitán sin creerles del todos y se dio cuenta de que algo más había cuando los ojos de ambos perdieron brillo. _

_¡Éramos dos!—respondió Joseph—Perdí a mi hermano en la rivera del Éufrates—_

_Entonces Kaiba se dio cabal cuenta de las diferencias entre él y el rubio. A él todo le había sido dado justificado en el derecho divino. El otro había de ganarse ese derecho con sudor y sangre. No era de extrañar que sus hombres le fueran tan leales. De hecho su amigo se había propuesto perecer en su nombre._

_Pensando en eso el pelinegro miraba la espalda de Fye._

_¿Qué se os perdió Kurorinrin?—preguntó el otro volteando de repente con una gran sonrisa._

_¡Ese no es mi nombre!—le increpó el rehén._

_¡Pero si es muy mono! ¿No habéis pensado en cambiároslo por ese?—preguntó el otro._

_¡No!—respondió el susodicho._

_¿O a Kuropon?—preguntó el ojiazulado._

_¡No!—_

_¿O a Kuroropon?—_

_¡Que no!—_

_Kurorin estaría mejor—_

_¡He dicho que no!—gritó el capitán de la guardia real de Francia fuera de sus cabales mientras el otro se divertía de lo lindo. Joseph miró hacia atrás para verlos y sonrió como sus sirvientes ante la trifulca pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando al volver la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de quien cabalgaba un poco atrás suyo y tragó con dificultad. _

_¿Qué había sido eso que vio por un momento en los ojos melados? Se preguntó el castaño._

_Estaban acampados cerca de su lugar de destino. Un pequeño puerto en donde Wheeler pensaba tomar una embarcación prestada. Con el heredero de Francia en sus manos tendría el camino a casa asegurado pues los normandos no se atreverían a liarse con Francia en una pelea. Si acaso debían cuidarse de los conjurados._

_Ahora la luna clara brillaba en lo más alto mientras reunidos junto a las fogatas todos comían. Ambos rehenes estaban atados hacia delante y sostenían sus tazones de sopa mientras miraban sombríamente a sus captores._

_¿Y? ¿Cómo está vuestra cena?—preguntó Fye acercándose con su habitual sonrisa._

_¿Y todavía os atrevéis a hablarnos?—preguntó el taciturno Kurogane—¡Después de que él os hospedó y mantuvo fuera de peligro haced esto! ¿Y os atrevéis a llamaros a vos mismo caballero?—_

_Las crueles palabras quitaron algo de brillo de los ojos del joven ojos azules pero no filo a su lengua—Agradecemos vuestra ayuda alteza pero no somos tontos y sabemos que de saber nuestra procedencia no lo habríais hecho así que ahorradme los discursillos baratos que no son para nada vuestro estilo, capitán. ¡Además, sabed que su alteza el príncipe Joseph es también bondadoso con vosotros pues de ser otro os habría liquidado aún a costa de su vida! Recordad que vuestra presencia en esta tierra responde al destrozo que vuestros aliados han hecho con nosotros. Su alteza Wheeler perdió toda la familia que le quedaba en un día así que no habléis de bondades—_

_Quiero saber… ¿Por qué no aprovechasteis a escapar en el primer ataque? Si no hubieran ido por mí…-Seto habló con verdadero interés y Fye no supo que responder, no por no saber la respuesta sino porque no podía cometer tal infidencia._

_Es obvio que sabían quien era y planeaban esto. Si hubierais muerto no podrían escapar de la isla—aseveró Kurogane que aún sentía rencor porque le habían visto la cara de tonto._

_Solo vos capitán podéis pensar de una forma tan retorcida. Dejadme deciros que nada de ello es cierto—criticó Fye._

_¿Qué? ¿Vuestro príncipe salvó al Delfín por el gran corazón que tiene?—preguntó el sarcástico pelinegro._

_Os diré que solo hoy nos enteramos de vuestra identidad, Delfín. Lo demás lo dejaré a vuestras cabezas—dijo molesto el rubio mientras se alejaba de ellos._

_¿Le crees?—preguntó Kaiba._

_Por supuesto que no. Es un mentiroso experimentado. Como su alteza sajona. Nos tomaron por tontos antes, no permitáis que lo vuelvan a hacer—respondió el ojos rojos con mirada sombría_

_Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró por las rendijas que dejaban sus párpados y vislumbró un mundo en penumbras y callado del que se preparó a tomar ventaja. _

_Un sirviente joven semi dormido los vigilaba, a él y al príncipe, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. En un segundo rodó y estuvo sobre él antes de que sus adormilados ojos se percataran de sus actos. Le desmayó con un certero cocazo de frente a frente y agarró el cuchillo que portaba para amedrentarlos para con él cortar sus amarras._

_¿Qué estáis haciendo Kurorin?—preguntó una voz detrás suyo y muy cerca sobresaltándolo—Los niños buenos deben dormir de noche—añadió el ojos azules._

_¿Qué te piensas que…?—dijo el capitán volteándose con el cuchillo en posición de ataque pero el otro fue rápido y atrapó su muñeca en vuelo para llevarla hacia detrás mientras con su mano libre empujaba al otro que le arrastró al ir hacia atrás, luego intentó darle un puñetazo pero el otro también atrapó su puño y así quedaron mirándose mientras luchaban, uno por sobrevivir, el otro por matar._

_Un ruido mínimo lo despertó y no supo a que se debía. Sus ojos azules escrutaron a su alrededor y de pronto una figura se hizo presente._

_¡Dormíos!—le dijo su igual._

_¿Dónde está mi capitán?—preguntó el ojos azules de pronto percatándose de que el otro no estaba donde se acostara._

_¡No os preocupéis, él está bien!—respondió Joseph haciendo fuerza por dentro para que esto se hiciera realidad porque había visto la pelea en que su amigo y el otro se estaban enfrentando aunque confiaba en la astucia y experiencia de su amigo pues le había conocido en las cruzadas._

_¡Vuestro amigo no me respondió y quiero que ahora que estamos solos vos lo hagáis!—exigió el Delfín-¿Por qué fuisteis en mi auxilio cuando atacaron el castillo por primera vez?—_

_El filo sacó sangre de la desarmada palma del ojos azules y Kurogane embistió con su hombro y su fuerza superior sobre el otro. Fye se vio trasladado hacia un tronco y se dio cuenta que el filo se hundía en sus ropas, para su suerte solo rozó su costado pero el otro en la penumbra no tenía como saberlo así que hizo lo que cualquier zorro hace en una situación desventajosa, fingió y cayó de rodillas ante su agresor._

_Kurogane al ver lo que había logrado con sus actos puso una mirada severa y luego caminó para volver por su príncipe._

_¿Piensas dejarme así? ¿Qué clase de hombre deja un adversario vivo a sus espaldas?—dijo el rubio apoyado en sus manos. Era una trampa para cuando volviera a darle el golpe final. Si le preguntaran si quería ese enfrentamiento, de seguro respondería que no pero era algo inevitable. Tal vez quería llevar a termino tal por agotar todo lazo que los una._

_Kurogane detuvo sus pasos pero no volteó—No vales la pena—dijo deteniendo el corazón del ojos azules que no esperaba esa respuesta. Después que el otro diera dos pasos un grito terrible se oyó y para cuando volteó el ojos rojos se encontró con la mirada fiera de Fye que se le venía encima._

_Jamás había visto esa mirada en él. De continuo era un hombre reservado y aparentemente alegre, jamás se imaginó una mirada así en sus ojos. Supo que era diferente cuando le tuvo prisionero pero se había olvidado de aquel hombre que no temía morir._

_El cuchillo le fue quitado de las manos por ese vikingo endemoniado que por un momento paralizó su corazón pero aún así el pelinegro presentó dura pelea._

_Eso no interesa ahora—respondió el sajón._

_¡A mí si!—dijo el francés._

_Os debía una. Me asilasteis así que debía devolveros el favor—respondió Joseph e intentó levantarse._

_No os creo—respondió el ojos azules y con sus manos amarradas tomó una de las suyas para evitar que se fuera—Sabéis bien que no lo hice __desinteresadamente__—añadió._

_El porqué lo hicisteis o no, no es importante. Os lo debía y os lo pagué. No os preocupéis cuando estemos con mis parientes abogaré por vuestra vida y estoy seguro de que os cambiarán por algo. Sinceramente creo que estaréis más seguro que entre vuestros aliados—dijo el ojos mieles._

_No me preocupa mi vida—dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al otro._

_¡Debería!—dijo Wheeler._

_No se exactamente porqué pero confío en que no dejaréis que me hagan daño—dijo sonriente el delfín mientras lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos azules, tan profundamente que pusieron nervioso a su igual._

_Debo…-trató de decir Wheeler y las manos del otro no lo soltaron, entonces…_

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!—fue el grito que puso el pelo de punta a todos los acampados y lo siguiente que vieron fue al rubio y al pelinegro volar por el espacio hacia el medio de ese claro._

_¡Olvidas quien eres aquí! ¿Sinceramente crees capitán que mereces respeto?—dijo el ojos azules mientras agarraba de las ropas al ojos rojos para mantener su cara bien cerca de la suya. Después le soltó como si fuera un saco de papas y se irguió para mirar al otro de una forma que le hizo sentir por primera vez que no solo era su rival sino un enemigo de temer._

_Kurogane tenía su orgullo herido. Pero no por perder ante el otro sino por haberle subestimado tanto. Ya era de mañana y le miraba desde su posición, sentado en el suelo esperando que le trajeran su pocillo de café, con una manta sobre los hombros._

_Ahora el rubio lucía su habitual talante despreocupado que hacía pensar que nada tenía que ver con la guerra que a su alrededor se desarrollaba y hacía chistes a su alteza sajona que rodaba los ojos y le dejaba hablar como todo buen amigo con un amigo molesto._

_En realidad Fye trataba de animar al deprimido Wheeler que estaba algo turbado por su conversación con su colega de Francia._

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Intentó besaros de nuevo? ¿Lo dejasteis?—preguntó el ojos azules._

_¡Dejad de parlotear ya! ¿Estáis enfermo?—preguntó con sus mejillas algo más coloradas el otro sajón._

_El más alto sonrió más ampliamente y después desvió la mirada, mirando en derredor y de pronto encontró esos ojos que lo estaban taladrando desde hacía rato. Esos ojos de bestia al acecho y dejó de sonreír para poner un semblante serio con ojos un tanto tristes. Había una brecha insalvable y él lo sabía pero no podía evitar que su corazón sangrara por ello._

_Joseph dio con su mirada y después de percatarse de su expresión no tenía que ser un genio para saber a donde apuntaban sus azules orbes, igual miró hacia donde la vista del otro se dirigía y escrutó los faros rojos con expresión de tigre enjaulado._

_Tiene una expresión temible. Ten cuidado—le advirtió a su amigo._

_Tranquilo. No pienso darle oportunidad de que me mate—respondió Fye y esa frase causó gran dolor en el corazón del príncipe porque esa situación estaba mal. La persona que su amigo quería pretendía matarle. ¿Qué estaba pasando con este mundo? Eso era demasiado injusto._

_Por la tarde llegaron al puerto y esperaron el atardecer escondidos en los montes cercanos. Mientras vigilaban Seto le habló al melado—Dijiste que estuviste en las cruzadas pero no creo que seas mayor que yo—_

_Alteza no…-trató de advertirle el capitán pelinegro pero el otro detuvo su hablar levantando una mano. Quería ante todo oír su respuesta. _

_Mi hermano viajó cuando yo aún era niño. Él era importante para mí así que sin la anuencia de mi padre fui a escondidas tras suyo—respondió el rubio sorprendiendo a los franceses._

_Siempre habéis sido demasiado impulsivo—dijo Fye sonriendo._

_¡Así que fuisteis de joven y estuvisteis tres años!—dijo pensativo el castaño admirado de la valentía del otro quien siendo un miembro de una casa real había escapado para ser tratado como los demás en una guerra tan cruel y despiadada. Había oído comentarios, no dirigidos a su persona, porque a él siempre le hablaban de las heroicas gestas cristianas como si poemas de homero se trataran._

_¡Vamos!—dijo el otro príncipe sintiendo que ya era la hora de empezar su propia gesta. Armados tomaron un barco y pagó al capitán del navío con las pocas bolsas de oro que quedaban pues necesitaban una tripulación experimentada para surcar el mar sin perderse._

_No era un barco muy amplio pero tenía dos camarotes y la nao central en donde la tripulación dormía en hamacas. Los rehenes se quedarían en uno y los sajones en otro, mientras que los sirvientes en la nao principal con la tripulación._

_A los franceses se les dio la libertad de salir por el barco mientras no armaran alboroto y así lo hicieron. Pasaron dos días de viaje cuando Seto que había dejado a Kurogane en la cubierta se encontró por uno de los pasillos a su igual._

_Debo hablaros ahora—le dijo y agarrándole del brazo se lo llevó a su camarote mientras el otro le pedía que esperara. Asombrado de su actuar y curioso de sobre que se debía este._

_Ni bien cerró la puerta el ojos azules le miró fijo pero no habló._

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseabais de mi?—preguntó el melado tratando de fingir que no le interesaba demasiado lo que el otro pretendía decir._

_En respuesta el otro se le acercó de golpe y abrazándole tomó sus labios por sorpresa. Joseph trató de separarse empujando al otro pero este no se movió, sus labios continuaban poseyendo a los suyos con intensidad y poco a poco las fuerzas del sajón disminuyeron._

_No voy a perder la oportunidad de haceros mío—explicó Kaiba para asombro de Wheeler mientras le llevaba y recostaba en el camastro._

_¡Espera! Somos hombres—aludió el otro._

_Eso no me importa y sé que a vos tampoco—respondió el castaño—Puedo sentiros con claridad, siempre habéis temblado en mis brazos—_

_El otro estaba siendo llevado por la lujuria y el rubio temió que le pasara lo mismo por lo que para detener tan terrible acto dijo—Es por el asco que me provocáis—_

_¡No finjas!—dijo con voz seductora el otro—Sé porque es y no es por asco. Sentís lo mismo que yo cuando nuestros cuerpos están juntos—le miraba directamente a las orbes meladas desde arriba y el otro se veía algo apanicado._

_Te equi…-trató de protestar Wheeler pero sus labios fueron sellados de nuevo de tal manera y su entrepierna fue rozada por la otra tan abruptamente que un grito escapó de su boca introduciéndose en la del otro mientras sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las ropas del Delfín-¡Parad esto ya!—exigió sin aliento Joseph._

_¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta de que esta puede ser nuestra única noche juntos?—preguntó Seto para sorpresa del sajón que de pronto miró a un costado. Kaiba se inclinó hasta que su boca casi rozó el cuello desprotegido bajo la oreja del otro y acariciando con su aliento tan sensible parte le dijo—Y yo necesito haceros el amor más que nada—_

_Sorprendido el otro se paralizó mientras el francés tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja—Apuesto a que no habéis estado con otro hombre antes ni tampoco una mujer—dijo soltando este._

_No es cierto. Yo he tenido m…-protestó el rubio._

_¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Por esta noche quiero fingir que solo has sido mío!—dijo Kaiba de pronto atrapando entre sus manos ambas posaderas del otro haciendo que su cuerpo se arquee hacia él y hundiéndose en su melada boca._

_Era cierto. De seguro no habría otra oportunidad y su cuerpo ardía de ganas de conocer al otro de determinada forma así que tomando impulso le volteó para colocarse encima suyo._

_No, yo debo estar arriba—dijo el castaño algo confundido por el repentino accionar del otro._

_No, yo lo necesito—dijo el rubio empezando a besarlo intensamente._

_Entre beso y beso el más alto le dijo al otro—Mientras sepáis que yo voy a ser quien va a poseeros—sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda del otro y lo atrajeron hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus pechos mientras los brazos del otro se enredaron en su cuello para posar sus manos en sus cabellos y enredar sus dedos entre las maderosas esquirlas que nacían en la cabeza del delfín. Wheeler jamás se sintió así antes. Tan vivo y lleno de ganas de darse que hasta escalofríos le reportaban las acciones que llevaba a cabo en nombre de estar con el otro. _

_Seto le alejó un tanto y se quedó mirando intensamente el rostro que enrojecía frente suyo—No me asombra que me halláis engañado pues debisteis haber sido mujer—Joseph trató de discutir pero el prosiguió esta vez acariciando su mejilla y cuello delicadamente—Vuestra sedosa piel, vuestro fino cabello, pero sobretodo esos melados ojos que pueden ser arrogantes como certeros y también honestos y gentiles, pero sobre todo vuestro olor—_

_¿A que os referís?—preguntó sorprendido el ojos mieles._

_No sé exactamente qué pero oléis como algo que quiero—dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo con renovada pasión._

_Si, se sentía paralizado. Comúnmente le hubiera dado una soberana paliza a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a sugerir tal cosa pero en sus labios… esa idea no sonaba tan mal._

_Si, se estaba volviendo loco._

_Los dos se vinieron en su febril fregoneo y ya cansado el sajón dijo—Debo irme o vuestro capitán…-También era una excusa para parar todo aquello._

_Él no podrá interrumpirnos—le dijo Kaiba._

_¿De que habláis?—preguntó el rubio estupefacto._

_Vuestro amigo guarda nuestra puerta—le respondió el castaño._

_¡Os habéis conjurado!—gritó el melado._

_El comprende bien nuestro predicamento y pretende ayudaros—explicó el ojos azules._

_¡Dejadme! Yo no caeré en vuestros engaños—exclamó Joseph deshaciéndose de sus brazos y cayendo del camastro._

_Iba hacia la puerta cuando una mano del otro atrapó su brazo y lo arreó hacia sí, sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos de golpe y la mente de ambos se nubló al mismo tiempo._

_¡No os dejaré ir! Esta noche es nuestra, solo nuestra y no es justo que la perdamos así nada más. ¡Dejad de hablar y actuad como vuestros sentidos os lo indiquen!—dijo el francés y el otro se hundió en su mirada azulina que lo mantuvo hipnotizado hasta que sus labios de nuevo estuvieron juntos._

_Fueron de nuevo al lecho donde se recostaron, Joseph arriba Seto abajo, las piernas del castaño entre las del otro y sus manos buscando desnudar la piel del otro._

_Yo, yo no sé como…-dijo el ojos mieles._

_¡Despreocupaos! Yo os guiaré en cada paso. Seré vuestro dueño y vuestro amante. No entiendo como llegué a hacerlo pero os amo—dijo Seto._

_Eso ya no tiene caso que lo digas pues después de esta noche estaré en vuestra cuenta—dijo el rubio con pesar de oír tales palabras pero creyéndolas ya del todo ciertas._

_Tal vez para todos los demás pero no para vos, por vos siento un profundo afecto que no sé como comunicaros con palabras—dijo el francés._

_De vos tales palabras deberían ser un halago pero tiendo a no creer a lo que sale de vuestra boca. Habéis ya usado ardides para atrapar a otras presas como yo—dijo Wheeler._

_Lo merezco, lo sé pero vos tampoco sois incuestionable. Me habéis engañado—dijo el Delfín._

_No podéis comparar, lo mío era de vida o muerte, lo vuestro era…-dijo ofendido el otro._

_Lo sé y lo comprendo pero eso ahora podemos dejarlo para después—dijo Kaiba y volvió a sus labios. Por horas sus cuerpos se reconocieron mutuamente y los gritos apagados de la voz dulce del ojos mieles llenaron los oídos de su amante._

_Cada embestida era recibida con los gorjeos del melado. _

_No os dejaré hasta que llegue la mañana. Marcaré en tus retinas esta noche para siempre. Seré vuestro primer hombre y el que más os tuvo—dijo Kaiba cuando la noche estaba en su inicio._

_¡El único! ¿O acaso pensáis…?—preguntó Joseph._

_¡Yo no pienso nada! Sé la clase de persona que sois y sé que no seríais mío de no amarme—le contestó el castaño._

_¡Moveos!—exigió el pelinegro._

_¡No!—respondió el rubio—Idos a nuestras habitaciones que los príncipes están conferenciando en privado—le dijo después._

_¿Solos?—preguntó Kurogane con temor de que el sajón engañara a su amo pues sabía por experiencia propia lo buenos que eran para engañar, trató de pasar empujando al otro pero este lo sostuvo e iba a tratar de abrir la puerta cuando un grito ahogado se oyó levemente a través de la puerta-¿Qué le hace vuestro príncipe al mío dentro? –preguntó lleno de resquemor el capitán._

_La mirada del otro se lo dijo todo y lleno de sorpresa apartó su mano de la madera de la puerta._

_¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó el ojirrojo y a la vez recordó aquellas palabras. "Aparentemente el corazón no sabe de esas cosas"._

_¡No me engañáis! Sabíais tan bien como yo lo que esos dos sienten. ¡Resignaos! Es inevitable. Tratar de separar a esos dos es como tratar de separar el aire del cielo—dijo el rubio con una mirada a la vez viva y vieja como el tiempo._

_Vos solapáis a vuestro amo. Juntos planeáis…-dijo el furioso Kurogane._

_¡Ya basta de tales estupideces que no sois un niño de pecho para ser tan insensato! Sabíais muy bien que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Intentar culpar a cualquiera solo demuestra vuestra poca capacidad para respetar los sentimientos ajenos—dijo el ojos azules algo cabreado._

_¿Y vos vais a darme lecciones de moral?—preguntó el capitán furioso y frustrado._

_¡Es cierto! No soy nadie para dignarme a hablaros de moral pero si sé respetar aquello que otros sienten aún a costa de mis propios sentimientos—dijo Fye sorprendiendo al otro._

_¿A que se refería? Preguntose el ojos rojos mirando al otro de hito en hito y de pronto una idea empezó a flotar en su mente gracias a las palabras del otro. _

_¿No sería que…?_

_Por el resto del crucero los príncipes compartieron camarote y cuando se divisó la costa sajona fueron informados. Joseph no paraba de pensar en que no quería entregar a sus rehenes a sus parientes, principalmente por Seto. Era una forma de dejarlo ir y de ponerlo en peligro. No sabía si los demás aceptarían su idea de intercambio._

_Estaba observando la costa desde la cubierta con mirada preocupada cuando Fye se le acercó y al adivinar sus sentimientos sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos brillando._

_Sé lo que te preocupa—dijo._

_No sé como evitarlo—admitió Wheeler._

_¿En serio?—preguntó su amigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El otro le miró de hito en hito—¡Pero si es muy fácil!—_

_¡De ninguna manera!—ladró el guardián de su alteza el Delfín—No permitiré que nos obliguen a cometer tal bajeza—_

_Bien. Entonces preferís que vuestro príncipe sea hecho prisionero antes de menguar vuestro orgullo. ¿O qué? ¿Pretendéis luchar contra todos los ejércitos de Sajonia y llevar a vuestro heredero a Francia vos solo? Sabéis que de todos los males este es el menor—dijo el muy calmado rubio ante el enfadado Kurogane que le miró como si con ello pudiera fulminarlo—Tendremos que trabajar con esa mirada vuestra. Una señorita debe tener modales más finos—añadió sonriente el que sostenía un vestido negro de solterona en las manos._

_¡Cuando tenga una oportunidad os mataré!—amenazó el ojos rojos._

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!—dijo el ojos azules con esa mirada suya aparentemente despreocupada pero en el centro de su pecho un puño apretaba muy fuerte al ver esos ojos llenos de rabia dirigidos a él._

_¡Primo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os han echado de vuestro territorio tan fácil?—preguntó un joven mayor que Wheeler pero un poco mas bajo y rústico con los ojos verdes. Joseph le iba a responder pero el otro dejó de atenderle para prestarle atención a su acompañante-¡Que encantadora visita nos has traído!—dijo acercándose a "la" joven castaña que le acompañaba y tomó sus manos para preguntarle su nombre y en seguida se fijó en la señora que estaba a su lado, tenía una mirada terrorífica, de seguro era su dama de compañía o alguna tía solterona, le recorrió un escalofrío ante su siniestra mirada y después preguntó sin más-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre querida fraulain?—_

_Para que no tomaran represalias tan pronto contra su acento francés el ojos mieles se puso entre ambos y además debía admitirse que sentía ciertos celos pues la mirada que el otro dedicaba a su acompañante rebosaba de sentimientos sospechosos—Ella es una dama que me acompaña. Ha sido envuelta en este caos a su pesar. Por favor primo, dejadla en paz de momento pues aún tiene mucho de que reponerse—_

_Francamente Kurogane se sorprendió de la manera como el sajón cubrió a su príncipe. Tal vez esa no había sido la peor de las ideas en un país enemigo. El baluarte y los sirvientes les seguían mudamente. Habían acordado con su amo mantener el secreto y parecía que todo iba bien._

_Primo. ¡Que descortés! Yo solo quiero conocer a la dama después de todo pretendéis que se quede en nuestra casa. Además es una falta de cortesía que me tratéis así siendo que yo soy el hijo del hombre a quien pedís cobijo—dijo Fielder Wallenhein von Sturdoff._

_Wheeler estaba por explotar pensando que ir allí había sido una mala idea aunque no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir, todos pudieron verlo y temieron que su reacción destapara todo._

_Cuando Fye se movió caminando despreocupadamente hasta Fielder y apoyando un brazo sobre él le dijo siempre sonriente—Fielder, por favor no empecéis con vuestros dimes y diretes. Vuestro primo ha pasado por cosas muy duras y estoy seguro que lo comprendéis aunque solo sea un poco. Además aún debemos presentarnos con vuestro padre así que os ruego nos disculpéis. Estamos agotados como comprenderéis después de tan largo viaje y podemos reaccionar imprudentemente—desde el momento en que el otro apoyó su brazo en su hombro, Kurogane no pudo entender el porqué, pero la actitud del otro cambió. Algo en su mirada anunciaba que estaba incómodo aunque su cuerpo permaneció aparentemente relajado. El ojos azules agarró de ambos hombros sonriente al ojiverde y le dijo—Ahora nos iremos a ver a vuestro padre. Con vuestro permiso nosotros y las señoritas tenemos mucho de que hablarle al viejo. Nos vemos después—sonreía divertido mientras el otro se quedaba ahí sin decir palabra. Algo raro pasaba, además esa familiaridad con el padre de ese hombre evidentemente un noble…_

_Eso le recordó a Kurogane que en realidad sabía muy poco del otro excepto que era amigo del príncipe. Nunca había ostentado ningún titulo que hubiera oído._

_El padre de Fielder era Rudolff y lucía como esos reyes de epopeyas con una poblada barba y una barriga que cuando reía a viva voz temblaba, pero tenía un rostro de rey y cuando fruncía el ceño con esa mirada gris y feroz todos se paralizaban a su alrededor. Era un hombre severo y alegre, muy recto y difícilmente parecido a su hijo en ello._

_Abrazó con felicidad verdadera a su sobrino nieto y dio una cálida bienvenida a Fye a quien recibió como parte de su familia-¿Y bien? ¡Presentadme a las señoritas! ¡Que no son modales Joseph!—_

_Ellas son…-dijo el rubio intentando idearles un nombre._

_Seto habló—Soy Giselle y ella es Annette su señoría—e hizo una reverencia que "Annette" imitó a su pesar._

_¡Ah! ¿Francesas?—preguntó de pronto interesado el viejo, los franceses eran enemigos después de todo._

_Si, pero ellas no tienen nada que ver en esta contienda. Fueron maltratadas por los nuestros y…-trató de apaciguarlo el ojos mieles._

_¡No digáis más, lo entiendo! No serías vos si no auxiliaras a gente en apuros. Conozco bien vuestra gentil procedencia misma de la que es nuestro amigo—exclamó el barbudo hablando de Fye, ya la curiosidad era grande en Kurogane al ver que por dos veces hablaba tan bien de él un regidor—Creo en vuestra palabra, por lo que podéis quedaros tranquilas gentiles…-en ese punto miró a "Annette" con algo de recelo. ¿Sospecharía del engaño?-…damas—terminó._

_La cena fue servida en el ostentoso comedor de la familia Wallenhein, las paredes eran blancas con finos labrados dorados. Seto se sentía como en casa en cambio el joven Joseph se veía nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo._

_Mi primo se ve un poco nervioso hoy—dijo Fielder con un tono que denotaba desdén._

_¡No lo molestes Fielder! Joseph ha pasado por mucho y debe estar cansado—dijo su padre._

_¡No os preocupéis Herr Rudolff! ¡Todos sabemos que Fielder puede ser muy infantil a veces!—dijo riendo Fye._

"_¡Mira quien habla!", pensó Kurogane pero no dijo nada._

_Todos sabemos que es muy desafortunado crecer sin poder probar el valor en un campo de batalla. A vuestro joven hijo le falta un poco de duro entrenamiento. ¿Queréis que yo se lo dé?—preguntó después el ojos azules. _

_El pelinegro pudo ver como el semblante del hijo del dueño de casa se puso blanco como el papel y la sonrisa divertida del príncipe sajón de Britania._

_Una escandalosa risotada escapó de los labios de Rudolff y dijo—Vaya que si podéis hacerlo—su hijo lo miró aterrorizado—Pero no creo que mi pobre Fielder pudiera aguantar vuestro ritmo. Después de todo no tiene vuestro brío.¡Jajajaja!—exclamo Wallenhein provocando de nuevo la curiosidad del capitán francés—¡Aún recuerdo ese día!—luego pasó de mirar a los hombres para terminar mirando a "las damas"—Perdonen señoritas pues los relatos que voy a contaros no están hechos para oídos tan sensibles como los vuestros—_

_Una escandalosa risotada escapó de los labios de Rudolff y dijo—Vaya que si podéis hacerlo—su hijo lo miró aterrorizado—Pero no creo que mi pobre Fielder pudiera aguantar vuestro ritmo. Después de todo no tiene vuestro brío.¡Jajajaja!—exclamo Wallenhein provocando de nuevo la curiosidad del capitán francés—¡Aún recuerdo ese día!—luego pasó de mirar a los hombres para terminar mirando a "las damas"—Perdonen señoritas pues los relatos que voy a contaros no están hechos para oídos tan sensibles como los vuestros—_

_La curiosidad de Kurogane no podía ser mayor y se daba por buen servido si los aliados de ese tipo le daban detalles de su procedencia pero descubriría solo que aún los que acompañaban a su enemigo no le conocían tan bien como el creyera._

_En el tiempo en que comandé mi ejército de cruzados allende (más allá) del mar me vi en la situación de salir de puerto sin cartas (mapas; las cartas en la antigüedad eran llamadas misivas) en mis manos pues el cartógrafo (el que hace mapas) de la expedición se había retrasado. Una terrible tormenta había hecho presa de nuestra flotilla en el Egeo y nuestra embarcación fue la primera en llegar con al menos un día de anticipación. En lugar de esperar en la costa acampados, dado que Saladino andaba por aquellos lares decidí llevar a mis hombres tierra adentro para adelantar algo de viaje y encontrar un paradero más propicio para parapetarnos y esperar. Lo encontramos en un pueblo en la cima de unas colinas. Al ver llegar a tantos hombres de brillantes cascos y de fiera mirada los locales nos dieron una tibia bienvenida pero una bienvenida al fin._

_Habíamos tenido 6 días de agotadora marcha y dos de reposo cuando decidí enviar a una tropa para encontrarse con los que seguramente venían hacia nosotros de las naos (naves). Estaba seguro de que se encontrarían cerca y yo necesitaba de las cartas para ubicarme pronto y dirigirme a tierra santa por lo que envié a algunos de los más jóvenes pues a esa altura eran los más repuestos con uno de mis oficiales más experimentados y presumí que Saladino no les atacaría. Lo que ocurrió después es algo que quedó en la historia y de lo que me he arrepentido desde entonces—dijo el viejo y tanto Seto como su capitán vieron como la mirada del melado y la sonrisa del ojos azules se volvieron un tanto más tristes._

_100 de sus hombres contra una tropa de 30 de los más inexpertos de los nuestros—dijo con emotiva y tristemente el dueño de casa._

_Al-Bazir—pronunció Kurogane como en un suspiro._

_¿Conoce la historia señorita? Eso es sorprendente—dijo el viejo mientras el ojos rojos podía ver a Fye tentado a reír mirándole con picardía. El pelinegro debería arreglarlo pronto pues no era usual que una dama oyera de tales cosas y menos en las cortes de Francia._

_Solo un poco, su señoría. Hablan de ello como una gran epopeya. Tenía entendido que de todos esos solo uno sobrevivió. Se dice que es Sir Rolff de Ruttengan. Otros que es Victor Pendrike conde de Glasgow—dijo el francés evocando esas historias que se tejían alrededor de tal gesta heroica. Kaiba los observaba charlar pues no tenía mucha idea de los eventos sucedidos allende Europa._

_¡Jajaja! Madam está usted muy bien enterada para ser mujer. ¡Jajaja!—dijo Rudolff Wallenhein sacudiendo su gran barriga como un papá Noel del medio evo—Pero todo eso que se teje son puras patrañas. Yo estuve ahí, llegué cuando todo había acabado llevado por un mal presentimiento. Nunca vi escena tan cruel en esa cruel guerra. La sangre de 129 hombres bañaba la tierra como si hubiera habido una gran tormenta y en vez de agua el líquido vital hubiera sido derramado. Y allí donde tanta matanza había sido llevada a cabo un hombre permanecía de pie. El único ser vivo que llevado por unas brutales ansias de vivir y un gran dominio de su espada había sobrevivido a todo ese caos de sangre y muerte. No, no fue ni sir Rolff de Ruttengan ni el conde Víctor Pendrike señorita el que sobrevivió a la más dura de las pruebas a la naturaleza humana de la que yo he sido testigo. No fueron ellos señora. Fue uno de los más jóvenes en esa tropa—dijo el viejo y después de dar tal anuncio miró a la persona a la que se refería antes de decir—Fue un joven a quien apenas había conocido antes de salir de puerto y del que no conozco mucho más que su valor merece todo nuestro respeto. Solo se un nombre de él. ¡Fye!—_

_Kurogane miró con ojos asombrados al rubio. ¿Él, el héroe de Al-Bazir, ese ser tan invencible que combatió con casi treinta árabes él solo? No podía ser posible. No. Ni en mil años. Y sin embargo… recordó los ojos que puso en aquel bosque en que por un segundo supuso que le mataría. Si, el podía ser esa clase de hombre. Odiaba admitirlo._

_Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa y permanecieron alerta entre sí, uno reconociendo por primera vez un terreno desconocido y los otros solo percatándose de su sorpresa y al parecer disfrutándola un tanto pero no tanto como debiera, una nube ensombrecía al sobreviviente de Al-Bazir._

_Al-Bazir—escapó de pronto de los labios del Delfín que tenía la mirada perdida a la vez que dirigida al príncipe sajón. Recordaba algo de sus lecciones de geografía que sin duda le afectó aunque nadie lo sabía con claridad excepto él._

_¿Perdone querida?—preguntó sorprendido por esa forma algo soñadora de hablar de la muchacha._

_Perdone su señoría, es solo algo que recordé—respondió "Giselle"._

_¡Compártalo!—exigió cordialmente el ojos grises._

_Recordé… que… Al-Bazir queda a orillas del Éufrates—respondió "la" castaña._

_En la cabeza de los cuatro jóvenes que marcharan de Britania una semana antes una frase dicha en los bosques de aquella región resonó al unísono._

"_Perdí a mi hermano a las orillas del Éufrates"._

_Los ojos mieles de Joseph se encontraron con los azules de Seto y éste pudo ver que había acertado. _

_Rudolff puso en palabras aquello no dicho por los visitantes—Si, fue una terrible pena y un dolor muy grande para mi sobrino Deltasyus. Su primogénito falleció en esa contienda. Era compañero de armas de Fye y no dudo de que de poder salvarle lo hubiera hecho pero no se pudo. Joseph se quedó con nosotros al yo descubrir su verdadera identidad y castigarle. Desde entonces creo que mi sobrino ha sufrido por mi decisión. Pero yo lo veo diferente. Si ese día lo hubiera dejado marchar tendría que lamentar haber perdido a otro miembro de mi familia—_

_Y así el misterio de la rara asociación de los rubios fue resuelto. Kurogane y Seto estaban tanto admirados como tristes de su cruel situación. De todo lo que debían sobrellevar y de todo por lo que habían pasado. _

_Ahora el pelinegro entendía la cara que Fielder puso cuando el ojos azules apoyó su brazo en el hombro del ojos verdes. El aura de Fye despedía la fuerza de uno de esos semidioses de leyenda y la gente reaccionaba en consecuencia._

"_Giselle" y el príncipe Joseph caminaron después de la comida por los jardines de la mansión de su tío abuelo para que los demás no les escucharan mientras sus dos "acompañantes" les seguían a unos pasos de distancia. Fye lucía muy divertido mientras "Anette" tenía cara de pocos amigos por tener que pasear del brazo de este._

_Habéis tenido que pasar por mucho—dijo quedamente el Delfín a su acompañante._

_Todos tenemos heridas que quisiéramos cambiar—dijo el sajón._

_Pero las vuestras son impresionantes para alguien de vuestra edad—dijo sinceramente admirado el francés._

_Los de detrás les miraban atentos._

_Parece que se llevan bien—dijo alegre Fye._

_Kurogane miró su sonrisa, parecía muy sincera-¿Le queréis mucho, verdad?—preguntó._

_¿Qué? ¿Celoso Kurorin?—preguntó el rubio._

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y os dije que no me llaméis así!—dijo molesto el francés. El otro rió más ampliamente después de eso—¿Te divierte molestarme no es así?—preguntó el pelinegro. El otro le miró mas risueñamente—Me pregunto porque si sois tan bueno en batalla en el bosque vos…-_

_Lo del bosque solo fue un intento bien intencionado de vuestra parte por liberar a vuestro protegido y no puedo culparos por ello ya que es vuestro deber. Lo del final solo fue un arranque de rabia pero soy consciente de mis actos aunque este fuera de mis cabales y no hubiese pretendido mataros solo por molestarme. Hay cosas más importantes que el simple orgullo. Además sería una lástima si lo hubiera hecho—alegó el ojos azules._

_¿Por?—preguntó interesado el ojos rojos._

_Me hubiera perdido de veros así—dijo Fye soltando una carcajada. "Annette" no podía estar más roja._

_Wheeler miró hacia atrás al oír la carcajada y después de ver a su amigo tan feliz volteó la cara con una pequeña sonrisa—Me alegra que ya se lleven mejor—dijo._

_Él es muy importante para ti. ¿No?—preguntó un poco celoso un poco curioso el castaño._

_Creo que él sustituyó un poco a mi hermano después de su muerte. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces y cuida de mí. Creo que se siente culpable conmigo de que él sobreviviera en lugar de mi hermano—dijo el rubio con los ojos tristes del que recuerda cosas dolorosas._

_Seto jaló su brazo hasta detrás de un árbol y besó con pasión los almibarados labios. Quería acallar sus recuerdos con esas dulces sensaciones, luego se separó y miró sus facciones mientras su mano acariciaba el dorado cabello—Eres alguien muy preciado para más de una persona—dijo el ojos azules sorprendiendo al melado._

_Kurogane sintió que le halaban para atrás cuando pretendía dar un paso. Miró detrás._

_Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí—dijo el sonriente Fye._

_El moreno lo miró, luego a donde los demás desaparecieron y de vuelta a él-¿Estás conjurado con él, de nuevo?—preguntó a sabiendas de lo sucedido en el barco. Seto se lo explicó._

_No. Pero no es necesario ser genio para darse cuenta de que esos dos necesitan tiempo solos. Además pronto su tiempo se acabará—respondió el otro._

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó el ojos rojos temiendo que lo lanzaran a él y a Seto a los leones._

_¡Ah! ¿No os lo dije, cierto? Vosotros emprenderéis un largo viaje muy pronto—respondió el ojos azules._

_Siguieron con su paseo y al volver se encontraron con un sirviente que dijo a Joseph que su tío le estaba buscando, que quería hablar con él. Los otros habían quedado en el interior del poblado jardín huerto así que "Giselle" propuso que "ella" les esperaría mientras el otro príncipe acudía al llamado de Rudolff._

_Ni bien el joven rubio desapareció tras la puerta trasera de la mansión una voz dijo desde muy cerca por detrás a "la" joven castaña—Teniendo una acompañante tan encantadora mi sobrino no debería descuidarla ni un momento—_

_Seto se volvió reconociendo esa voz al momento. Fielder Wallenhein le sonreía de una forma un tanto libidinosa que no agradó a Kaiba—Algo me dice que vos tenéis mucho que ver en este repentino llamado—dijo "ella" frenando su impulso de destratarlo para no llamar la atención._

_¡Decir eso! Señorita. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a pensar semejante cosa de mi?—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que desmentía cualquier sensación de haberle insultado—Aunque debo deciros que esta coincidencia me ha hecho un hombre verdaderamente feliz pues deseaba hablar con vos a solas desde que la he conocido—Había dejado de mirarla y ahora volvió a hacerlo con una mirada pícara que le recordó al ojos azules a Fye._

_¡Lo siento porque os quedaréis con las ganas!—dijo el otro presintiendo que estaba sobre terreno peligroso._

_Intentó irse pero el otro le detuvo agarrándole fuerte de la mano—Mi primo es muy afortunado. Ya no se consiguen damas tan recatadas. Sobre todo entre las francesas—dijo Fielder._

_A Seto se le saltó la vena del nacionalismo pues estaban insultando a las damas de su país y aunque en verdad había algunas no muy recatadas, él se sentía en el deber de hacer respetar su honor. Iba a gritarle cuando el otro dijo—Me encanta su mirada, mademoiselle—_

_Cuando salieron del jardín Fye reía por demás porque el otro se resistía a que le tomara el brazo como una mujer pero contrariado lo hacía por el bien de su alteza el Delfín. Pero la risa del rubio se congeló al ver algo y preocupado el capitán miró a donde este veía. El tío de Joseph agarraba con fuerza un brazo del joven francés mientras este le miraba con rabia. _

_Estaba en dificultades, no era difícil adivinarlo y ambos se apresuraron para llegar a su lado cuando a la mitad de su camino vieron como el ojiverde forzaba un beso sobre "Giselle". El ojos rojos se enfadó tanto que olvidando toda compostura llegó a ellos de un salto y el otro también enfadado llegó al mismo tiempo pero ninguno tuvo nada que hacer ante como terminó tal situación._

_Al sentirse forzado el enojo del gran Delfín de Francia se hizo feroz y como una tormenta azotó al otro de una manera coincidente con una situación similar en que el ocupara el lugar del contrario. Su rodilla se movió con mente propia impactando contra el bajo vientre del hijo del dueño de casa que se dobló con una mueca de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos así para luego levantar su mirada para ver a "la francesa causadora" de su terriblemente penosa situación._

_¡Esto no se quedará así!—le gritó._

_¡Claro que no!—respondió "ella". –Se os va a hinchar—acotó luego._

_Fye no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante la forma tan femenina de resolver la situación al final. Podía ver algo de su humor en "Giselle" lo que hacía más gracioso todo, sin hablar de la cara de idiota del primito de Joseph que se fue rengueando._

_¡Esto no es gracioso!—le dijo "la solterona Annette" con mirada de fuego helado—Pudo terminar mucho peor—_

_Por supuesto que el sajón era consciente de ello pero es que había sido un espectáculo terriblemente gracioso ver como "la francesita" ponía en su lugar al lujurioso dueño de casa._

_Creo que será mejor acelerar nuestros planes después de esto o el primo de su alteza terminará pidiendo la mano de "nuestra hermosa Giselle"—dijo el ojos azules con mirada aún por explotar de risa y se puso peor al ver la cara de contrariedad que puso el pelinegro._

_¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó el rubio llegando a la escena desde la mansión sin que le hubieran visto por estar pendientes del castaño._

_¿Vuestro tío no quería veros en realidad, no es así?—preguntó Seto._

_¿Por qué decís eso?—preguntó Wheeler sin entender de donde sacaba el otro tal idea-¡Claro que sí! El quería saber si mañana podía ir a pasear con él y su familia para hablar de ciertos asuntos—añadió._

_¿Su familia, ah? Seguro que el de la idea de preguntároslo ahora fue Fielder—dijo el francés de ojos azules._

_¿Fielder? ¿De que estáis hablando?—preguntó confundido y curioso el sajón de ojos mieles._

_¡Joseph tómalo con calma pero…!—dijo el de ojos azules._

_¡Nada de eso! Esto merece acciones lo más pronto posible! Esa rata…-dijo el pelinegro totalmente fuera de sí y hablando como un tabernero a quien se le ha escapado un cliente sin pagar la cuenta._

_¿Qué hizo Fielder?—preguntó ahora preocupado Wheeler y miró al rubio y al castaño._

_¡Besó a su alteza por la fuerza! ¡Eso es lo que hizo!—le gritó Kurogane._

_Los ojos mieles se achicaron de inmediato y sin mediar palabra se volteó para encaminarse a toda prisa hacia la mansión._

_¿Véis lo que hacéis?—preguntó el rubio ojos azules al pelinegro antes de correr en pos del príncipe sajón—¡Joseph, pensadlo y calmaos! No ha sucedido nada grave—le dijo._

_¡Pero va a pasar muy pronto!—vaticinó el otro con cara de pocos amigos—Si no coloco a Fielder en su lugar él…-exclamó luego._

_¿Y que diréis a vuestro tío? ¡Pensadlo un poco! ¡Os lo ruego! Podéis empeorar las cosas para nuestras acompañantes—dijo Fye y solo con esa cruel posibilidad detuvo al decidido miembro de la realeza._

_Frustrado el otro empujó al ojos azules quien no se lo tomó a mal pues el se había interpuesto en su camino para el desquite y merecía tal trato además era algo que entre amigos se permite._

_¡Descuidad! Vuestro tío segundo no se lo ha llevado de arriba—le mencionó._

_¿De que habláis?—preguntó el melado._

_De pronto una estruendosa carcajada se oyó en el pacífico jardín y antes de que esta terminara otra anunciando que eran dos los que reían. Kurogane miró molesto hacia donde estaban los rubios._

_Seto lo hizo para después lucir una pequeña sonrisa._

_(nota del autor: el hijo de tío abuelo es un tío segundo aunque suene algo complicado. Coloquialmente Fielder llama a Joseph primo pero en verdad es su sobrino como dice en ocasiones)_

_Se encerraron en la habitación de Joseph._

_Debemos apresurarnos con los planes—dijo Fye._

_¿De que están hablando?—preguntó Seto._

_De irnos a Francia por supuesto—respondió Kurogane._

_¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?—reclamó Kaiba a Wheeler._

_Creí que estaba claro que esto pasaría a su debido tiempo. ¿O acaso pensabais quedaros a vivir aquí? Sabéis que de esa forma no tardaréis mucho en ser descubierto—dijo el sajón a pesar de que le hablaba de forma brusca le comprendía, para él también era difícil de asimilar y eso que ya lo había pensado de antemano, para el otro costaría el doble._

_¡Idos de aquí!—gritó el castaño y los demás le miraron._

_Fye como siempre captó rápido que él y el pelinegro no eran bien recibidos ahí y tomándolo de un brazo lo arrastró afuera bajo protesta._

_¡Como os atrevéis a hacer planes sin mi consentimiento!—le gritó el ojos azules a su par sajón._

_Siempre solapándoles. Sabéis bien que no les hacéis ningún bien—dijo el ojos rojos._

_¡Au contrer, mon ami! (Al contrario mi amigo) —exclamó el rubio en francés. Se nota bien que vos jamás habéis querido realmente a nadie sino no diríais eso. Cuando vais a perder a la persona amada cualquier minuto que podáis pasar con esa persona es más que valioso y os sirve para atesorarlo siempre. Restarle eso a una persona es como quitarle pedazos de su corazón. Esos recuerdos os ayudan a sobrellevar y curar esa separación—_

_¡Y yo pensé que solo en Francia existía gente tan cursi!—le respondió el pelinegro—Para salir de una relación complicada nada es mejor que cortar por lo sano y de prisa. Si uno se aferra por mucho tiempo se termina enfermando—respondió el ojos rojos de una manera que hizo pensar al ojos azules que había pasado por ello._

_¿Fuisteis vos o alguien que os rodeaba?—preguntó el incisivo Fye._

_¡Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!—respondió molesto Kurogane._

_¡Entonces fuisteis vos!—declaró el otro._

_¡Pensad lo que queráis!—dijo el pelinegro pegando la vuelta y marchándose. El rubio le siguió con la vista pensando en ese aspecto interesante del otro. Tal vez el fuerte pelinegro sufría por un amor imposible y se regía por esa regla para no atormentarse pero no se daba cuenta de cuan atormentado parecía._

_¡Os repito! ¿Qué queríais? ¿Quedaros a vivir aquí?—preguntó el ojos mieles molesto ante la forma en que el otro le hablaba. Estaba haciendo eso por su bien. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso era un sacrificio para él?_

_Si—respondió Seto sorprendiendo al otro que de pronto se vio muy cerca de él-¿No os has dado cuenta de lo importante que os habéis vuelto para mí?—preguntó el ojos azules—Quiero que solo estéis conmigo y no deseo estar con nadie más. No sé porque pero desde que os ví por primera vez esos ojos mieles vuestros me hechizan. Quiero haceros el amor hasta que no quede nada de miel en ellos. Me rehúso a que alguien más la pruebe. Desde que os hice mío esa miel es mía y yo no soporto que alguien más se apodere de lo que he hecho mío. Creo que es un defecto de la realeza. Deberéis perdonarme por ello pero no me arrepiento para nada de este defecto que por derecho es mío—dijo después dejando sin habla al rubio antes de probar de nuevo sus melados labios._

_Las manos de Joseph cobraron vida propia y fueron a la nuca del otro para empujar su cabeza y así profundizar la sensación de su boca sobre la suya mientras los poderosos brazos del otro ceñían su cintura y sus cuerpos entraban a subir de temperatura._

_Sus manos nerviosas despojaron de su vestimenta al castaño que al ver su destreza en el arte de quitar vestidos frunció el ceño y cuando hubo terminado le besó más demandantemente como para fijar en él su derecho de posesión a la vez que borraba las marcas que alguien más pudo haber dejado en el otro. Luego despojó rápidamente al otro de su ropa con las ansias propias de la juventud enferbervecida._

_Le preparó de la manera más rápida que pudo mientras su otra mano se ocupaba del miembro del otro haciendo que se arqueara sobre el raso de la cama, debajo de él, su entrepierna estaba dolorosamente erguida bajo él y rozaba levemente la pierna del rubio causando en este más sensaciones de las que podía controlar, tomó los labios del Delfín por asalto mientras su cuerpo a sí mismo era asaltado por todas las caricias y acciones que tomaba el ojos azules en su condición de amante egoísta y posesivo._

_Los gemidos de Wheeler resonaban en el lugar levemente, apagados por la boca del más alto y cuando este separó la suya de la del otro y miró su cara sonrojada y sus labios que el rubio mordía para no gemir más alto su lujuria llegó a su punto más alto._

_¡Grita mi nombre!—exigió—Quiero que tus gemidos llenen todo este lugar—_

_¡Pueden… oir… nos!—le dijo el sajón._

_No me importa quien nos oiga. Quiero que todos sepan que sois mío y que ningún ser en la naturaleza puede apartarnos en este momento. Le mataría si tan solo intentara sacaros de mis brazos—exclamó Seto—Quiero oír de nuevo esos gorjeos escapar de vuestros labios que son míos por derecho. Todo vos lo eres y no podéis negaros así que os demando que digáis mi nombre en el lecho. Desde ahora y para siempre. No me importa si en el futuro os acostáis con otra persona. Vos seguiréis siendo mío hasta que el aliento os abandone. Así como yo seguiré siendo vuestro hasta que el latido me falte—dijo el más alto haciendo que el corazón del melado se detenga. Lo que había dicho el otro era tan egoísta y tan hermoso a la vez. Solo de una manera podía contestar a ello._

_Besó sus labios con todo el deseo que podría jamás albergar y luego dejó escapar una pequeña palabra de sus labios._

_¡Seto!_

_Una pequeña palabra que significaba mucho para los dos._

_Al día siguiente, después del paseo familiar, en que tanto Fye como las francesas participaron, un visitante llegó a la mansión y dio las buenas tardes a los reunidos en el salón del té. Era un hombre alto, apuesto y fornido, de ojos y pelo canela, su sonrisa era afable y parecía un buen sujeto._

_¡Dörmund! ¿Cómo os ha ido?—preguntó Fye de pronto lleno de alegría y el otro puso cara de molesto._

_¡Os he dicho que mi nombre no es Dörmund!—le gritó el visitante._

_¿Ah, no?—preguntó el joven de ojos azules levantando una ceja visiblemente impresionado por ese hecho, o así parecía._

_¡No! Mi nombre es Grötter von Dörmund—dijo el susodicho._

_¿Ves? Sí os llamáis Dörmund—insistió el rubio con mirada de sermoneador._

_¡No! ¡Yo me llamo Gröten! ¡Dörmund es la ciudad a la que pertenezco!—le explicó a voz en grito el canela mirándole con cara de pocos amigos._

_¿En serio?—preguntó aparentemente asombrado Fye._

_Si, en serio—le respondió el otro._

_¡Bien!—dijo calmadamente el rubio y todos los presentes pensaron que la cosa quedaba ahí—Pues a mí me gusta más Dörmund y os seguiré llamando así—añadió._

_¡Arghhh!—gritó von Dörmund lleno de furia._

_¡No os quejéis Gröten! ¡Sé que en el fondo os cae bien—dijo el dueño de casa._

_Sinceramente… sir Rudolff hubiera preferido caminar de rodillas a Tierra Santa antes que comandar a este insolente—dijo el recién llegado al dueño de casa que reía ante las ocurrencias del joven Fye._

_El canela se acercó al otro para saludarle como se debía y ahí todos pudieron observar que cojeaba. Se presentó ante todos cordialmente y "las jóvenes francesas" apreciaron que era un hombre cabal como sus aliados._

_Grötten salió a tomar el fresco en la terraza que daba al jardín y la joven "Annette" casualmente se le acercó. _

_¡Vosotros parecéis llevaros muy mal!—indicó "la pelinegra" buscando indagar más en la vida del rubio._

_¿Mal?—preguntó el canela sorprendido, sorprendiendo a su vez al otro-¿Lo dice por lo de adentro?—preguntó luego y relajó su rostro en una sonrisa—Esa solo es la forma en que nos saludamos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Fey es depositario de toda mi estima y creo merecer la suya. Es solo que ese Elfo revolucionario gusta demasiado de sacar de quicio a la gente con sus jugarretas—_

_Si, eso ya lo sé muy bien—dijo el otro por lo bajo pensando que su apariencia era una de tales jugarretas que el otro gustaba de hacer. Su timbre bajó considerablemente al decirlo por lo que fingió aclararse la garganta por alguna carraspera._

_¿Os encontráis bien madam?—preguntó el caballeroso sajón._

_Si, gracias—respondió "ella" con vos suave ahora._

_Me alivia un poco el hecho de ver su sonrisa de nuevo—dijo el otro soñadoramente._

_¿Por qué lo dice?—preguntó Kurogane interesado, si se había acercado al sujeto era para saber más del ojos azules._

_Cuando nos vimos la última vez su sonrisa estaba casi extinta—respondió el otro. _

_El pelinegro intentó imaginarse al otro sin su habitual gesto displicente y pícaro pero fue infructuoso, así que dijo—Sé que su sonrisa no es sincera pero me cuesta pensar que ese individuo pueda estar sin reírse de alguien un momento—estaba algo molesto al recordar las bromas de las que fuera objeto._

_Los ojos canelas se posaron en él por un momento poniéndole realmente nervioso. ¿Sé habría dado cuenta de algo o no era tan caballero como él pensara?_

_Debe haberlo observado en profundidad si se ha dado cuenta de eso. ¿Es usted su prometida o algo de eso?—se admiró Gröten._

_¡Rayos, no!—gritó con fuerza "la francesa" haciendo sonreír al castaño rojizo._

_¡El suele causar ese efecto! Pero volviendo a lo que hablábamos… Si, por alguna extraña razón cada vez que está en Europa empieza a tornarse taciturno. No sé de qué pero de algo está escapando nuestro común amigo. Pero aún nadie conoce sus secretos. Ni siquiera el dueño de casa quien fue su general o yo, su comandante. En Tierra Santa se comportó como ahora pero al venir aquí su carácter cambió gradualmente. Es por eso que esconde que creo que se fue hacia Britania. En verdad creo que se sintió aliviado de que Wheeler le invitara y que se hubiera ido tarde o temprano de todas formas. Creo que algo muy duro debió pasarle como para que un hombre tan valiente tenga miedo de permanecer en el continente—dijo el canela._

_¡Tal vez cometió un delito! Una persona tan retorcida y engañosa como él, es lo más probable—dijo Kurogane pensando para sus adentros sin pensar que estaba ante uno de los defensores de Fye._

_El rostro de Gröten se volvió tan duro como la roca—Creo que me he equivocado al hablar con vos. ¡Disculpadme madam!—dijo evidentemente molesto._

_¿De que habláis? ¡Sé que es el héroe de Al-Bazir y que…!—trató de alegar "la pelinegra" pero el sajón la cortó._

_Él no solo se lució en Al-Bazir. ¡De eso nadie fue testigo! Pero en Berziba, en Al-Kadan, en Bizbera y en la mismísma Tierra Santa sí y yo fui uno de ellos. Luchó con todo lo que tenía en todos esos lugares. Nadie creería lo fuerte que es al verlo tan delgado y alto pero eso es solo un engaño. Yo mismo le vi partir en dos una piedra de un metro de diámetro con solo un golpe de su espada y esos brazaletes…-dijo pensativo el otro._

_¿Brazaletes?—preguntó "ella curiosa"._

_¡No es nada! Es por eso que lo identifico con esos elfos de la mitología que a pesar de su apariencia frágil y no nociva llevaban en sus venas la sangre de los verdaderos guerreros—dijo el otro bajando la voz y la vista hacia la pierna de la que sufría cojera._

_¿Él tiene que ver con eso también?—preguntó el ojos rojos._

_Frau (Señora en alemán) vos no tenéis idea de cuantas personas salvó ese idiota. Parece todo lo contrario a lo que es. Esa vez me arrastró por dos jornadas completas para sacarme del campo de batalla en el que me habrían dado muerte de seguro después de tan fatal herida—le dijo y al ver que "ella" le miraba como queriendo decir "¿Fatal herida? Solo le lastimaron la pierna. ¿No?" levantó la pernera de sus mayas por lo que de tal manera "la" joven pudo ver la pierna de madera que sustituía su otrora (en otro tiempo) pierna de carne. Con una rígida reverencia el otro pronunció después de tapar su pieza de madera—¡Buenas noches!—_

_¡Buenas noches!—_

_Ambos miraron hacia arriba de donde había provenido la voz que ambos reconocieron. Encaramado sobre la baranda de piedra pulida del balcón del primer piso por sobre la terraza una fina figura de ojos azules les sonreía._

_¡Buenas noches a vos también Fye! Olvidaba que también sois un buen espía—dijo el ojos canela._

_¿Espía?—preguntó Kurogane interesado._

_Él era nuestro explorador, mi señora. Observaba desde las sombras como hace ahora para ver que hacían los enemigos—dijo Grötten y luego advirtió-¡Comportaos Fye que veo que la señora ya os tiene en mal concepto!—_

_¡Descuidad! ¡Así lo haré, Dörmund!—respondió el otro poniendo de malas de nuevo a su camarada que se fue con paso de aplanadora por el nombrete._

_Los ojos rojos y los azules se miraron desde sus posiciones y la sonrisa de Fye lució como la perfidia de un farsante mientras sus anavajados ojos escrutaban con cuidado al que le seguía la pista de cerca. De seguro al otro no le gustaba que alguien como él estuviera averiguando sobre su persona, pensó el capitán._

_Fye era como un gato que se reía de su perro perseguidor desde las seguras alturas pero que le seguiría la pista desde ahora para cuidar que no le acorralase. De eso no le cabían dudas al pelinegro mientras miraba esos gatunos ojos llenos de secretos y de silenciosas advertencias._

_Ese Fye no me gusta—dijo al entrar en la habitación que compartía con "la otra francesa"._

_¿Pero que decís? ¿No oísteis? ¿No es acaso esa gran leyenda que todos…?—preguntó el Delfín impactado por las palabras del otro._

_¡Si, pero eso no basta! No sabemos nada de su pasado. Puede ser un delincuente de la más baja estofa. Grötten me ha dicho que estar en Europa le pone nervioso. A lo mejor lo buscan por…-dijo el pelinegro._

_¡Dejad de conjeturar en vano! Si fuera tan mala persona nos hubiera entregado a los sajones para cobrar venganza de nuestro trato hacia él, sin embargo aquí le tenéis ocultándonos—dijo el joven príncipe._

_Eso solo lo hace por el amor que le profesa a su alteza Wheeler—dijo el ojos rojos._

_El otro detuvo lo que hacía al momento y prestó toda su atención al otro-¿De que estáis hablando?—preguntó._

_¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta de que si os ha ayudado es para hacerle feliz, como la rata que es? En el barco me dio un sermón de respetar los sentimientos ajenos aún a costa de los propios. ¿No os suena eso a que sacrifica lo que siente por su príncipe en vuestro favor?—dijo el otro cimentando las bases de la duda en el miembro de la familia real francesa—Tened por seguro que en cuanto os vayáis vuestro ojos mieles os olvidará en sus brazos. Eso es lo que espera, estoy seguro. Os acompañará en vuestras estratagemas para estar juntos para quedar bien a los ojos de su alteza y para que cuando necesite ser consolado por vuestro retorno a Francia sea más susceptible a sus engaños—dijo el capitán. En parte era lo que pensaba pero si lo decía era en su busca de dividir la asociación que se había formado entre esos dos y cimentar las bases de la ruptura entre los príncipes. Cuanto antes esta sucediera era mejor para todos, pensaba el pelinegro pues eso les daría vía libre para irse y para que su alteza no pensara en retornar. Sabía que después de sus palabras poco quedara para que los celos hicieran estallar el acabose de esa sórdida asociación._

_Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos—dijo rudamente Seto Kaiba a Joseph Wheeler. Por alguna razón los ojos del castaño lucían más oscuros pensaba el rubio._

_¿De que…?—preguntó el melado._

_¿No dijisteis que debería volver a Francia antes de que se enteraran del engaño? Bueno, es propicio ahora antes de que vuestro primo intente otra estratagema o que descubran nuestra verdadera apariencia. ¿No es eso lo que os preocupa, alteza?—preguntó silenciosamente furioso el francés._

_¡Es cierto todo lo que decís pero…!—dijo el joven sajón advirtiendo algo raro en sus palabras._

_Entonces emprenderemos la marcha mañana mismo—dijo el ojos azules._

_¿Por qué la prisa?—preguntó el otro tomando su mano que el más alto quitó de inmediato demostrando la certeza a su presentimiento-¡Decidme! ¿Qué os sucede?—reclamó._

_¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? Es solo que no soporto estar fingiendo todos los días que soy mujer, que no hablo como hablo…-se excusó Seto._

_Lo sé bien—dijo el rubio recordando su época como "Ladybell"._

_Kaiba puso una cara que no le veía desde su castillo en Britania, mezcla de desagrado y furia contenidos y no supo porqué pero sabía que estaban dedicadas a él._

_¿Por qué no sois sincero conmigo?—preguntó Joseph._

_¿Justo vos me habláis de sinceridad?—preguntó furioso el otro._

_Wheeler le respondió—Sé que no fui sincero con vos allá pero…-_

_¿Solo allá?—preguntó el ojos azules con su mirada oscura._

_¡Decid lo que vais a decir o no digáis nada! ¡Os comportáis verdaderamente como una señora!-rugió el rubio en su habitación._

_Suena como si los dos tuvieran problemas—dijo a espaldas de Fye una voz por demás conocida y el otro volteó para ver sus fríos ojos rojos._

_¿Qué habéis hecho?—preguntó el rubio._

_El pelinegro solo lo miró en silencio sin negar ni afirmar nada y el ojos azules entendió. El otro por alguna retorcida razón le había declarado la guerra._

_¿Por qué os comportáis así? Yo nada os he hecho—declaró el otro._

_Hay algo que no me cuadra de vos por más que canten loas a vos por vuestras grandes hazañas tengo el presentimiento de que escondéis cosas peligrosas que podrían dañar a vuestro entorno y no quiero que nos afectéis—dijo Kurogane._

_Para sorpresa del pelinegro el otro sonrió de una triste manera y le dijo—¡No sois tan cerrado como aparentáis! Sois inteligente, meticuloso y desconfiado. ¡Cuidáis bien de vuestro príncipe! Eso lo reconozco. Pero ten por seguro que nadie aquí está en riesgo más que yo mismo—_

_Entonces es cierto lo que yo pensaba. ¡Sois un delincuente buscado!—afirmó el ojos rojos acercando su rostro al del otro._

_El ojos azules sonrió-¿Eso es lo que ha estado pensando esa cabecita vuestra? Bueno, tal vez no estéis tan errado después de todo. Pero debéis saber algo, lo que pensáis y la verdad tal vez son más dispares de lo que crees—le dijo._

_¿Qué decís? Eso es totalmente contradictorio—dijo confuso Kurogane mirando como un perro confundido que ha perdido la pista._

_La sonrisa de Fye se volvió sincera y dijo-¡Así me gustas más!—para cuando el otro se percató de lo que había dicho los labios del rubio cubrían los suyos y se desempeñaban con la desenvoltura propia de un experto. Cuando los separó de los del capitán le dijo—Ahora hacedme un favor y dejad de cometer travesuras en contra de los principitos. ¡Dejadlos ser felices un tiempo que ya pronto conocerán más desventuras—y después se fue dejando mudo al impresionado pelinegro que jamás había besado a otro hombre._

_Aunque…_

…_para ser justos…_

…_ya lo había hecho aunque sin saberlo cuando besó fogosamente a la bella "Fluorite" en Britania._

_Al recordar eso se incomodó y dejó la puerta después de dirigir una mirada ceñuda hacia ella._

_¿Qué yo me comporto como una señora? ¿Vos sois consciente de lo que decís?—dijo furioso Seto—Pero si queréis sinceridad ahí os va... Odio darme de narices con semejantes cosas—_

_¿De que…?—trató de decir el rubio._

_¡Dejadme hablar pues vos mismo lo pedisteis! ¿Cuándo ibais a decirme que alguien más os pretende?—preguntó el ojos azules aparentemente calmado pero hirviendo como una caldera._

_¿De que…? ¿Es por Grötten?—dijo el ojos mieles._

_¡No! No es por él pero que bueno que me lo aclaráis. Pensé que eras distinto pero veo que todo lo que habéis afirmado era mentira—dijo, inflamado de celos, el castaño._

_¡No entiendo! ¿De que habláis? Nadie me pretende. Dije lo de Grötten porque vinisteis con esto después de su visita pero en verdad no os entiendo. ¡Yo fui sincero! Vos sois el único hombre con el que he estado. No me importa que seáis el mismo Delfín, no tenéis el derecho de desconfiar así de mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de que os he protegido como lo hice—reclamó con sincera frustración el melado._

_Detrás de la puerta los ojos esmeralda de Fielder se abrieron con estupor al entender de lo que estaban hablando y lo que sucedía. Esas jóvenes francesas… Tenía que dar la voz de aviso a su padre de inmediato y detener esta traición. Joseph había rebasado toda barrera de cordura y honor por ese tipo al que recordó que había besado y que el otro se atreviera a golpearle. Esta sería una venganza perfecta a la vez que su padre ganaría más jerarquía cuando se enteraran que había hecho prisionero al mismo Delfín de Francia._

_Corrió por los corredores a toda prisa en busca de la habitación de su padre pero llegado a un pasillo que quedaba en la parte externa de la mansión, sembrado de arcos y enredaderas que poblaban estos para una apariencia de jardín colgante una sombra se cruzó en su camino._

_¿Tú? ¡Dejadme pasar o…!—fue lo último que dijera Fielder antes de ser aventado hacia fuera por debajo de un arco. El citado pasillo estaba en una zona alta de la casa por lo que la caída fue fatal._

_Como nadie lo vio caer su cuerpo quedó solo y aislado en el pasto del patio hasta que fue encontrado. Desde su posición en las alturas el homicida le observó por un momento antes de desaparecer de nuevo._

_Seto llegó a su habitación e iba a hablar con Kurogane pero se percató que allí no estaba._

_¿Dónde estaría?_

_De pronto llegó, fatigado y molesto._

_¿Donde estabais?—preguntó el real._

_El otro inspiró fuerte para borrar la fatiga de su respiración y después de soltar el aire respondió—He debido dar un paseo para quitarme las ganas de matar a un bastardo, alteza—_

_Esta proposición os pondrá de buenas entonces. Prepara todo porque nos vamos—dijo el ojos azules haciendo que el otro le mirara un momento antes de sonreír._

_¡Muy bien! Entonces pondré manos a la obra—dijo el capitán._

_Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Joseph fue a atender._

_¿Estáis solo?—preguntó el ojos azules._

_Wheeler abrió la puerta y asintió, invitándolo a pasar._

_¡Se irá! Lo presiento y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo—dijo con pesar el sajón._

_¡Sabíais que llegaría este momento!—le retrucó su amigo._

_Si, pero eso no hace que duela menos—le respondió el melado._

_¡Con el tiempo sanaréis!—le dijo Fye._

_Por alguna razón no lo creo—respondió Joseph._

_Al otro día entre la noche y el amanecer el cuerpo del hijo del dueño de casa fue descubierto por los guardias que dieron la alarma. Toda la mansión fue conmovida por el suceso y después de dos días de idas y vueltas, "las jóvenes francesas" desaparecieron misteriosamente._

_La lucha en la isla de Britania había terminado tiempo atrás pero las rispideces entre Sajonia y Francia y sus aliados continuaron por al menos dos años. En ese contexto nada supieron los franceses de los sajones y viceversa._

_Hasta que un día se concordó una reunión por la que se obtendría un armisticio (paz). Como era impracticable que cualquiera de los jefes de estado viajara al país contrario pues no se podía abandonar la idea de una trampa idearon ir, de común acuerdo, con un aliado en común que se suponía deseaba la paz tanto como ellos._

_Constantinopla era la sede de la Iglesia pues el vaticano no sería creado hasta unos siglos después. Era una hermosa isla y los viajeros que desembarcaron y no la conocían en persona como el Delfín y su padre disfrutaron de ver tan hermoso lugar aunque la visita del más joven estaba empañada por amargos recuerdos lo que hizo que su padre pensara que quizás se sentía enfermo._

_Por otro lado los sajones enviados en representación del rey de Sajonia ya que este era un hombre viejo y muy enfermo conocían dicho lugar demasiado bien gracias a su camino a las cruzadas. Si, el enviado especial del rey sajón para tal asunto era nada menos que Rudolff Wallenhein von Sturdoff. Le acompañaban en la comitiva tanto su sobrino nieto Joseph Wheeler como Fye y Grötten von Durmond sus aliados de siempre._

_Desayunaron en la casa de un conocido mientras la comitiva francesa lo hacía en la casa de un comerciante de telas y especias de oriente muy complacido por sus distinguidos huéspedes a los que atendió como si fueran Maharahas (reyes muy ricos y esplendorosos de la India) con quienes estaba acostumbrado a tratar aunque aquellos no se comparaban al poder y esplendor del rey de la potencia más grande de occidente._

_La citada reunión sería hecha en el palacio del jefe máximo de la Iglesia, el rey de Constantinopla, nombrado protector de la fe, de origen también sajón. Por tal razón el jefe de estado francés llevó en su comitiva un invitado "neutral"._

_Cuando los enviados sajones y el rey de Constantinopla que aseguraría la paz de la reunión al estar, al menos espiritualmente en los corazones de los europeos, más alto que los otros se encontraban ya reunidos cuando la comitiva francesa penetró en los aposentos acompañados de un mensajero que sirvió para anunciar las glorias del rey Luis V de Francia y sus deseos de que todo esto se resolviera para el bien del mundo._

_Los ojos mieles y los azules se encontraron en ese salón, los primeros ansiosos de mantener contacto, de saber de las nuevas, de recuperar algo mucho antes perdidos. Los otros aparentemente insensibles a tal situación lo miraron fríamente como si nunca se hubieran conocido antes._

_Unos rojos escrutaron la figura de un ojos azules muy sonriente y que le saludó con la mano como si fueran ex miembros de la misma academia haciendo enojar a cierto capitán francés._

_Os agradezco mucho que vinierais primo Luis (Primo en la fe y en el rango)—dijo el rey de Constantinopla._

_No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad primo—dijo el susodicho con ladina sonrisa. Todos lo conocían por ser un depredador ventajista, su mirada y sonrisa coincidían con tal fama._

_¡Bueno! No esperemos más y sentémonos a acordar los términos de este armisticio—saltó el viejo Rudolff agotado por el viaje y por la pomposidad del rey francés._

_¡Vos y yo no tenemos nada que discutir!—saltó el francés—Vos firmareis lo que he traído en estos pliegos o sino nada de esto valdrá la pena—dijo el altivo Luis sorprendiendo a todos. Su ayudante de cámara (secretario) se adelantó con un largo rollo de papel que estiró frente a todos con una pluma y un tintero que dispuso sobre la mesa más cercana._

_¿Qué farsa es esta? ¿Habéis venido con la intención de tomar ventaja de este encuentro fraterno?—dijo furioso el sajón._

_¡Explicaos!—dijo algo más calmadamente el rey de Constantinopla._

_¡Padre!—dijo horrorizado Seto, a las leguas no sabía de los planes de su padre lo que logró alegrar aunque fuera un poco el corazón de Wheeler._

_¡Callaos hijo y observad como un verdadero rey asegura sus planes y detiene a sus enemigos!—dijo el rey, luego respondió al constantinopolense—¡Está claro que los sajones no tienen la fuerza ni los arrestos para enfrentarse a nosotros y nuestros aliados así que en nuestra divina potestad como protector de Francia y sus tierras aledañas me he arredrado (tomado para sí) la protección de esa tan desprotegida nación pues su rey sucumbe y no tiene a nadie que pueda tomar las riendas de tal estado con propiedad, así que para asegurarle un saludable futuro me he encomendado tal misión. Sé que vos, majestad no estáis de acuerdo con tal anexión pero os aseguro que tanto vos como los demás sajones disfrutares de la mejor de las prosperidades bajo el sagrado trono de Francia—_

_¿Yo? ¿Significa esto lo que creo Luis?—preguntó el rey con una sospecha muy fría en su corazón._

_Tanto Seto como Kurogane estaban perdidos en esa contienda de la que sin querer formaban parte. Aunque el pelinegro sabía de lo taimado que era su rey jamás pudo imaginar… _

_Los ojos de Seto quisieron esta vez encontrarse con los de Joseph y explicarle aunque fuera mudamente pero esta vez el otro fue el que no quiso mantener el contacto. _

_El sajón no estaba molesto con Kaiba, por supuesto que no, como el otro pensaba que estaba, sino que estaba triste por la situación a la que finalmente habían sido arrastrados. Los dos en lados opuestos de tal contienda._

_Otro pliego fue desplegado ante todos, todos se dieron cuenta que era la rendición de Constantinopla._

_¡Esto es imperdonable!—gritó Rudolff desenvainando su espada y tratando de ir por Luis V, sus hombres entre los que estaba cierto capitán se pusieron entre ambos. La situación se hubiera vuelto un caos de metal y sangre si el rey Augustus no hubiera elevado su mano para frenar la embestida sajona._

_¡Debéis estar muy mal si pensáis que firmaré eso! ¡Aquí no tenéis poder alguno!—lo enfrentó grandilocuentemente el rey de la isla._

_Luis sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa que hace que a uno le suenen todas las alertas. Claramente traía algo escondido bajo la manga—Tal vez no lo hayáis notado pero últimamente han venido demasiados viajeros provenientes del continente—dijo._

_Mis hombres no hubieran dejado pasar a tantos franceses como para que logréis intimidarme—dijo el rey sajón (rey de Constantinopla de origen sajón)._

_La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó pareciéndose asombrosamente a la de una hiena que disfruta de la agonía de su presa—Nunca dije que fueran franceses. ¿O si?—exclamó._

_Seto estaba sorprendido. Su padre llevaba tiempo ideando tal trampa. De un plumazo Francia se anexaría dos reinos. Debía admitirlo, era magistral aunque nada admirable._

_¿Quiénes son?—preguntó ya casi resignado el constantinopolense aunque pensando una alternativa, tal vez eran…_

_¡Conocéis su fama! Jamás han sido un reino aunque nunca nadie los ha doblegado—dijo Luis mientras Fye tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que seguiría—Son terroríficos guerreros y los más caros de comprar. No tienen aliados, solo clientes—_

_Esto se ponía peor y peor cada vez, pensó Fye._

_¡Suizos!—casi escupió Rudolff con odio y respeto a la vez. Todos conocían la fama de esos bárbaros despiadados y atroces. Esos bandidos sin alma que asolaban cualquier tierra por un precio sin perdonar a mujeres o niños. No eran cristianos ni nada. Ateos hijos del Diablo se les llamaba. Pero en toda Europa eran temidos y su procedencia se decía bajito como si fuera una herejía. Un llamado directo al infierno no hubiera sido peor que nombrar esa procedencia. El salón se revistió con un silencio ominoso (oscuro, que presagia peligro)._

_El único feliz ahí era el rey de la potencia cliente de esos feroces engendros—Son un pequeño ejército pero son más de los necesarios para destruir vuestro palacio y a vos, rodean ahora el lugar bajo el mando del jefe de su clan y a una orden mía destruirán a todos excepto a mí y a los míos—_

_Los que no pertenecían a su comitiva fueron a las ventanas para cerciorarse de que lo que decía era verdad y todos vieron cientos de hombres apostados fuera de los muros de roca del palacio, esperando en mudo silencio. No llevaban ropas de guerrero sino ropaje normal pero no era necesario para que les identificaran como lo que eran. Todos llevaban esas espantosas y monstruosas espadas suizas, pesadas y tan grandes como un niño. _

_Seto fue a la ventana a ver el espectáculo aunque Kurogane intentó detenerle sin éxito y el mismo pelinegro atisbó la ominosa multitud. No había forma que los demás salieran vivos de ahí si no era la intención de Luis con esos hombres respaldándoles, pensó el capitán mientras los demás pensaban más o menos lo mismo. El rey había ganado con honores esa sucia partida._

_¿Quiénes son?—preguntó sin ánimos de luchar el rey de la isla. Solo era curiosidad._

_¡DauContress!—anunció el rey._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de un ojos azules, llevaba mezcladas tristeza y resignación mientras oía tal respuesta y veía a los apostados fuera. Joseph que lo miró no entendió el porqué de la sonrisa de Fye._

_¡Traedlo aquí!—ordenó el rey francés._

_¿Qué traeréis aquí?—preguntó nervioso y furioso Rudolff._

_No es qué sino a quién—respondió Luis—Quiero que conozcáis al jefe de esos hombres. Es un interesante líder. Su padre murió hace un año y desde entonces comanda su clan. Elric DauContress es una persona muy interesante y creo que verlo les hará ver que lo mejor es firmar este… tratado—_

_¡Bien! Con que así vive la realeza de las islas—dijo un hombre nervudo y algo bajo, con pelo casi blanco y ojos azules como el cielo. Era musculoso y con pinta de tener gran experiencia en combate y a nadie le sorprendió. El clan DauContress era una egemonía donde no exitía un poder real o un cabeza de estado. Era el clan más viejo y el más temido. Se decía que incluso los otros clanes le debían deferencia en una tierra sin leyes escritas que solo se guiaba por el valor del dinero y que solo tenía a sus hombres para sostenerla pues no disfrutaba de ningún recurso que la hiciera sustentable—Ahora vamos a terminar con esta parodia y vosotros nobles firmad lo que quiere el rey de Francia antes de que pierda la paciencia—dijo el muy confiado DauContress._

_Dio varios pasos casi pavoneándose cuando algo que vio le paralizó y de súbito su buen humor se fue al caño. Respiró con fuerza como un toro de lidia dispuesto a embestir y se tensó de tal modo que casi todos en la habitación temieron que fuera un hombre fuera de sus cabales y que en una rabieta mandara a atacar a sus hombres._

_¿Qué acontece?—preguntó el rey de Francia._

_Seguiré con lo vuestro luego—le respondió displicentemente el castaño con un tono que el francés no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar pero que a último momento dejó pasar porque no era un hombre que actuara por impulso y sabía medirse cuando era preciso. El otro tenía cientos de sus hombres fuera y él solo tres-¡Afuera, ahora! ¡Y no me hagáis esperar o acabaré aquí mismo con vos!—dijo el suizo antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás._

_Todos quedaron impresionados. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Con quien estaba hablando?_

_Para especial sorpresa de Kurogane, Seto, Joseph, Rudolff y Grötten, Fye empezó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_¿Qué haces?—preguntó el rubio ojos mieles corriendo tras su amigo._

_Lo que él dijo. No quiero que intente matarme aquí dentro. El espacio es reducido y podría acertar por ensalmo. Mejor no le doy esa oportunidad—contestó el ojos azules._

_Joseph se quedó de piedra, luego corrió tras él y todos fueron tras ambos para ver como se resolvía el misterio y la contienda._

_Varios pisos más abajo los rubios salieron de los portales del palacio. Siendo seguidos por los demás._

Llegaron a la escalera frente a los portales y mientras ya abajo el DauContress se preparaba Fye bajaba las gradas.

¡Aguarda, no vayas!—le pidió su gentil amigo Joseph muy preocupado.

¿No te das cuenta? ¡No tendrás oportunidad! ¡Es un DauContress!—dijo Grötten de igual forma.

El rubio de ojos azules miró a sus amigos con ojos algo fríos para su habitual estado.

¡No se preocupen!—dijo Elric mientras se preparaba para el combate—Él también lo es!—reveló para asombro de todos el suizo e impactados todos lo miraron mientras le miraban bajar las gradas.

Eso explica muchas cosas—dijo meditabundo Rudolff mientras veía la espalda de aquel que un día condujo en sus huestes—Solo un DauContress podía sobrevivir al infierno de Al-Bazir y alzarse con una victoria—

El rey francés miraba con aprehensión todo eso no previsto. Un azar del destino. Algo olía mal en Dinamarca. Aunque, se dijo, ¿Qué podía hacer ese hombre solo para estropear sus sofisticados planes? Desechó sus preocupaciones y se preparó para ver un espectáculo muy raro. Dos suizos peleando entre sí. Sonrió satisfecho pues sabía quien ganaría.

Su hijo le miró y luego a los dos debajo que se preparaban para matarse con sentimientos encontrados. En verdad no sabía si quería o no que Fye sobreviviera a ese duro combate.

Kurogane no tenía palabras por lo impactado que estaba. Había temido algo malo del otro pero… ¿Un Daucontress? Eso explicaba muchas cosas también. Si era un exiliado, un paria, su clan le estaría buscando para aniquilarlo y eso era algo que ningún corazón soportaría. Seres tan retorcidos y malditos tras tus pasos para…

Esperad… ¿Fye DauContress?—dijo Wallenhein pensando en voz alta—Debe ser una broma—

¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Grötten.

Fye DauContress era el hijo mayor de Sigfrid DauContress—dijo el mayor y al rey francés se le pusieron los ojos como platos—Pero se dijo que murió—

Todos conocían el historial de Sigfrid DauContress. Era el peor y más aclamado de los líderes de su clan. Mató a todo el sector de sus opositores para llegar a tal puesto. Una bestia sedienta de sangre para aquellos más temidos. Había matado a sus opositores, a sus familias y quemado sus casas hasta sus cimientos para que los demás aprendieran lo que pasaba a los que le daban la contraria. Era el más salvaje, el más cruel y el más venerado. Su hijo mayor heredaría su clan si…

Terminaré con vos y con la deshonra de nuestra familia—dijo Elric en un tono de escupitajo.

¿Conocéis esa palabra?—preguntó Fye en su tono burlón de siempre. Joseph confiaba en que pudiera con el otro y le alegraba oír que estaba tan confiado aunque…-¡Hermanito! ¿A que viene tanta arrogancia? Los dos sabemos que no me llegáis ni a los talones—agregó con su habitual máscara sonriente pero con palabras que sorprendieron a los que creían conocerle—Vuestras habilidades siempre fueron la desdicha de nuestro padre, siempre habéis sido el fracasado de nuestra familia, un mediocre, Fuistéis encontrado deficiente, siempre en mi sombra. Que seáis el líder solo prueba que es porque yo no estaba ahí y aún así os atrevéis a retarme. Nunca os di crédito por vuestra inteligencia pero jamás creí que fuerais tan imbécil—

Wheeler estaba aturdido como los demás. Ese no podía ser su amigo. El siempre alegre a pesar de las dificultades. El que siempre le apoyara. El gentil. El dadivoso.

Esa persona oscura que era tan cruel con su propio hermano no podía ser Fye.

El mundo decayó a sus pies mientras miraba la tenebrosa y arrogante mirada en los ojos del que hasta hace unos minutos era la más dulce y animosa persona.

Kurogane era el único de los conocidos de Fye que no se sorprendió tanto pues siempre había esperado algo siniestro del tipo aunque… para ser francos jamás a este punto. El ser que ahora veía no era el delincuente o truhán que él había imaginado, sino un ser lleno de ansias de sangre y crueldad que no imaginó.

Elric perdió los estribos y se lanzó sobre él con un grito atronador que recordó al ojos rojos rojos cierta escena en el bosque. El ojos azules se quitó a su hermano con la facilidad con que se quitaría un mosquito y estirando una pierna y agachándose a la vez giró su cuerpo pegando con su pie la pierna de su pariente que se derrumbó cuan largo era.

Pero el otro no era un fardo y recuperándose con rapidez cargó contra Fye primero con su espada y a la vez con un puñal engarzado de batalla que hubiera dado en la indefensa frente del rubio si este no hubiera levantado su brazo.

Para sorpresa de todos al atravesar la tela de la manga el metal sacó chispas contra un mineral de igual contextura y el atacante dio dos pasos atrás ante su infructuoso intento.

Os protegéis muy bien para alguien que se tiene en tan alta estima—dijo el otro ojos azules.

El mayor de los DauContress se levantó y erguido le miró para cuando el terminara mirar la zona de su manga rota.

¿Qué? ¿Esto? Había olvidado de lo que tenía. Creo que es mejor que me aligere para esto—dijo y a continuación se arremangó y mostró lo que llevaba en el brazo, era una especie de brazalete de metal duro que iba desde un poco mas alto que la muñeca hasta casi el codo, lo destrabó y este cayó muy pesadamente al suelo. Kurogane recordó aquello que dijera Grötten y que en su momento no entendió: "…esos brazaletes…" Fye se quitó después otro y para más sorpresa tenía otros iguales en las piernas.

Plomo—dijo Rudolff admirado—Es increíble que se moviera con tanta agilidad con tanto peso—

Siempre los lleva. Para que en una situación de verdadera emergencia sea más ágil—explicó Grötten y a todos les vino a la mente dos palabras "Al-Bazir".

Si se comportó veloz y feroz antes ahora era diez veces más y en un "plis pas" envió a su hermano al suelo mientras la punta de su espada descansaba en la garganta del menor.

¿Y así te arrogas el derecho de dirigir a estos hombres?—preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con todo desdén.

Entonces Kurogane comprendió al igual que despacio fueron comprendiendo los demás, incluso el rey francés. Fye era el mayor de los hermanos. Si mostraba la incapacidad del otro, su debilidad ante él, el amigo de Joseph se convertía en el mejor candidato a tal puesto. Y si obtenía el mando de los feroces suizos, la batalla estaba ganada sin necesidad de ir al combate.

El maldito rubio estaba en realidad protegiendo a sus amigos como hacía de continuo. Observando su entorno el ojos rojos se dio cuenta que si el otro se comportara como lo hacía habitualmente sería un error. Se estaba moviendo entre crueles asesinos que solo respetaban al más fuerte y al más cruel.

Joseph dejó escapar un grito en su desesperación por no perder a su amigo de siempre—¡No le mates!—

¿A este bastardo? No es necesario terminarlo. Ya todos los hombres se han dado cuenta de su verdadera estatura. No me ensuciaré las manos con esta basura. Sería rebajarme—dijo Fye luego miró a los hombres detrás de las rejas de la entrada al palacio-¿Arriesgaréis la vida por él?—

Los suizos se movieron un poco, indecisos.

¿A quien seguiréis? ¿A él o a mí?—dijo el ojos azules poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba dando un golpe de estado brutal en el clan de su familia.

_El rey Luis se veía preocupado. Si el DauContress quitaba el poder a su hermano su golpe maestro quedaría en la nada. Tanta preparación y anticipación para que un estúpido suizo salido de la nada más absoluta, de los que sus amigos no conocían su procedencia apareciera justo para destruír la más grande de sus victorias._

_Seto estaba estupefacto. El otro había logrado dar vuelta una situación imposible. Había sacado a los suyos del hoyo de la desesperación para de momento estar salvándoles._

_Cuando el suizo miró a los ojos de los que estaban tras la reja con tan adusta mirada los demás respondieron mudamente con sus propias miradas._

_¡Esperadme tras los tres valles!—les dijo y los otros se voltearon y empezaron a marcharse._

_¡Vos no podéis hacer tal…!—dijo el rey agresor._

_¡Vos no sabéis lo que yo puedo lograr! En todo caso tenéis otras cosas de que preocuparos. ¿O me equivoco?_

_Varios guardias armados aparecieron ante la presencia de Luis, eran soldados de Augustus. Le rodearon y el real con mirada asesina caminó hacia el palacio. Ya otros dos se habían llevado a Elric._

_¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó inquieto su amigo, lo que molestó a Kaiba pues vio esa acción como algo mas que la preocupación de un amigo por otro._

_¿No pretenderéis que me quede después de todo lo acaecido?—preguntó el otro rubio._

_¿Por qué no? Tu no has hecho nada malo, nos salvaste y…-trató de argumentar el ojos mieles. Su amigo miró sobre el hombro del otro y sonrió grandemente. Sorprendido Wheeler miró tras si sorprendiendo la taciturna mirada del Delfín._

_¡Parece que tenéis un oso celoso!—dijo el ojos azules._

_Joseph y Seto se miraron a los ojos por un momento y luego el rubio se volvió—Eso ya no es posible y lo sabéis. Nuestros caminos se separaron y nunca más volverán a ser el mismo—dijo con tono pesimista el sajón._

_Yo no estaría tan seguro—dijo el suizo y se acercó al francés a grandes zancadas. Wheeler le siguió nervioso-¡Oíd pecesito!—_

_¡Hablad con más propiedad al Delfín!—reclamó Kurogane._

_¡A vos os oiré ladrar luego!—le cortó el rubio mientras el mencionado guardaba silencio, quizás un poco curioso de lo que el otro pretendía mencionarle-¡Quisiera saber que haréis ahora que volveréis a vuestra tierra solo!—le encaró Fye._

_¡Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!—contestó de mal modo el príncipe de Francia._

_El otro siguió sin sentirse agredido siguió-¡Me imagino que las partes agredidas por vuestro padre, preferirán que llevéis con vos a un vedor que procure que esto no vuelva a ocurrir ni que vos toméis venganza sobre los sajones o constantinopolicenses!—_

_Vuelvo a decir que eso no os in…-trató de cortarle el otro ojos azules._

_Es que…-dijo el rubio y miró detrás donde se encontraba cierto sajón mal parado—…tengo una idea de quien podría ser—_

_Joseph les miró estupefacto. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba oyendo?_

_Yo no puedo elegirlo y vos lo sabéis—se defendió Kaiba._

_La sonrisa zorruna del otro le hizo darse cuenta de que eso ya lo había pensado y resuelto—Hay cierta gente que me debe un favor y que no tiene nada en contra de mandar a mi querido amigo como emisario. ¡Mi pregunta es esta! ¿Vos queréis que mueva mis contactos para lograrlo?—dijo Fye._

_Los ojos de Seto se achicaron-¿Y vos que ganáis con esto?—preguntó._

_Los franceses sois unos retorcidos desconfiados. ¡Mirad! Yo me he arrogado el derecho de un hermano mayor sobre mi querido amigo, pero temo que en las circunstancias en que me encuentro me será imposible el protegerlo y por otro lado a vos os hace falta gente a vuestro alrededor que no desee cortar vuestro cuello. Me parece que ambos saldréis bien parados de dicho suceso—dijo el ojos azules más alto._

_¿Y que hay de lo que sentís por él?—preguntó el castaño._

_Joseph no entendió a que se refería._

_¿Quién os lo dijo?—preguntó y luego aun con su sonrisa zorruna miró al pelinegro._

_¡No lo negáis!—afirmó el Delfín._

_¿Debería? A vos no debiera importaros quien le quiere, sino a quién él quiere—dijo sabiamente el rubio y de repente su amigo entendió de que hablaban. ¿Fye sentía algo por él?_

_Kurogane no estaba molesto con el rubio pues parecía sincero en demasía pero no pretendía hacer verdadero daño pero tenía algo de resquemor sobre el futuro que al próximo rey le esperaba. A Seto le tocaría fungir como rey mientras su padre sería sin duda rehén de los sajones. El tener cerca al sajón podría ser muy perjudicial pero sabía que no lograría hacerle desechar tal idea._

_Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en Francia luego de irse de Sajonia el castaño pasó por todos los estados de la depresión. La negación, la furia y después la aceptación. Kurogane se sentía algo así como el tío del príncipe y no quería que pasara por todo ello de nuevo pero las implicaciones…_

_¡Tranquilízate feroz perro guardián! Tu cachorro estará en buena compañía!—dijo el ojos azules con su sonrisa de siempre lo que enfureció un poco al pelinegro pues esa era una imagen muy cercana a la realidad._

_El rubio se volteó y el otro se interpuso en su paso-¡Fye!—dijo._

_No os preocupéis que no es nada que vos podáis cambiar o en lo que tengáis injerencia. Solo os pido que no desaprovechéis la oportunidad. Sé que a vos y a "Giselle" os hará bien—le respondió el mencionado y luego abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. La garganta de Joseph se cerró. Le debía tanto… y a cambio no podía darle nada._

_Todos lo vieron montar en un caballo e irse solo._

_Unos kilómetros más allá de la ciudad, en donde Fye cruzaba camino a "los tres valles" sintió que una presencia montada en un caballo le seguía._

_Después de un rato detuvo su caballo y preguntó sin mirarlo pues sabía quien era-¿Qué hacéis?—_

_Me aseguro de que haréis lo que mencionasteis—respondió Kurogane._

_Fye sonrió con una mezcla de resignación y tristeza—Siempre desconfiando de mí—_

_¿Decís que no tengo razones para sospecharos?—preguntó el ojos rojos y el otro le miró entonces, volviendo su rostro, risueñamente._

_¡No digo eso! Solo digo que sois un sujeto muy astuto—respondió quitando la basa al pelinegro pues él esperaba que lo negara de lleno. -¿Y? ¿Ya lo habéis decidido?—preguntó el ojos azules sorprendiendo al otro._

_¿De que habláis?—preguntó Kurogane con cara de total confusión lo que hizo soltar una carcajada al rubio._

_Una vez me dijisteis…-recordó el suizo-…que no habíais decidido si yo era una valiente o un loco—_

_Kurogane lo recordó bien y después de pensar un momento respondió—Creo que eres ambos—_

_El de zorruna mirada sonrió tan ampliamente que el otro temió que se le rajara la cara y sus ojos sonrieron a la par cosa que impresionó un poco al otro pues jamás le había visto de manera tan genuina—Muy buena respuesta, capitán. Muy buena vuestra respuesta—_

_Algo chifló en el aire alertando a ambos y sus corceles pero la reacción fue demasiado tardía pues era un momento en que ninguno esperaba ataque alguno._

_Fye sintió una patada en la espalda y un agudo dolor empezó a punzar en su pecho mientras se veía caer de su caballo. Sus ojos perdieron luz mientras la tierra se acercaba a su rostro._

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron de a poco y sintió que estaba cómodamente acostado sobre un mullido colchón mientras los aromas que su olfato percibía eran dulces y florales. Vio una habitación poblada de blancos y azules y la luz del mediodía entraba por un ventanal._

_Una mujer vestida de sirvienta estaba ahí recogiendo algo y tapándose la boca salió corriendo. Se sentía tan débil y mareado como no se sintiera en la vida. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_De pronto recordó. El chiflido y la cara del francés mientras caía de su caballo. El silbido debió ser una flecha. ¡Una celada! ¿Estaría bien el francés? Probablemente si. Era un tipo competente y probablemente solo era un arquero porque sino no se explicaba como había llegado a ese lugar en su condición. Aunque el sinsabor de la duda le atacaba._

_¡Veo que os encontráis mejor!—dijo el pelinegro entrando._

_Fye sonrió zorrunamente._

_¡Mala hierba nunca muere! ¿No?—preguntó el rubio mientras veía que tanto Joseph como Seto entraban en la habitación también. Probablemente estaba en el palacio del rey de Constantinopla, se dijo._

_Yo no sonreiría tanto. Debisteis visitar el infierno en más de una ocasión—dijo Kurogane sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Fye quien también advertía que el rostro del otro estaba más risueño de lo normal._

_Miró a los demás con sospecha y se sentó._

_¿Qué hacéis?—se preocupó su amigo._

_Os he dicho que debo irme. Esos idiotas aún deben estar esperándome aún y…-dijo el rubio._

_¡Lo dudo!—dijo el ojos rojos._

_¿Y el que me hizo esto? ¿Sabéis quien…?—preguntó el suizo._

_Vuestro hermano escapó poco después de ser detenido y os siguió todo el camino. Ni vos ni yo lo percibimos porque pensamos que era el otro y él aprovechó eso para tenderos una trampa—explicó el francés._

_¿Dónde está? Yo…-dijo Fye._

_Muerto—respondió cortándole el capitán y el rubio lo miró—Debí hacerlo o…-añadió._

_¡No me expliquéis nada! Era mi hermano pero se lo merecía—dijo el ojos azules._

_Nunca fue vuestra intención matarlo. ¿Verdad?—preguntó Joseph descubriendo al fin que su amigo era de verdad la persona que él creía y aliviado por ello. Es que aquella mirada en sus ojos y sus palabras le dieron a temer que el otro se hubiera transformado en otra persona o que le hubiese engañado desde que se conocieran._

_¡Podéis elegir que creer!—le respondió enigmáticamente el otro rubio._

_¿Por qué intentáis engañar a vuestro amigo? Una persona dispuesta a ir al cadalso por otra no puede ser tan cruel—dijo para sorpresa de todos Kurogane—Se me ha hecho dificultoso reconoceros por todas vuestras máscaras y sé que sois un mentiroso y hasta un ser muy peligroso pero no eres ni la mitad de cruel que ese tipejo. Apuesto que es por eso que os alejasteis de los vuestros—_

_Fye quedó genuinamente muy sorprendido. El otro lo había estudiado a fondo e incluso le había medido con la precisión de un científico. Sonrió con verdadera alegría y pareció relajarse pero en verdad el otro lo puso nervioso. Jamás se había dejado reconocer ni aun por su mejor amigo. Era esa clase de gente que prefiere ocultar lo que siente y que cree, porque en caso de ser necesario puede engañar aún por su propio bien a sus amigos y que alguien hubiera descubierto su verdadero yo, sin ninguna ayuda de él le resultaba atemorizante. No estaba para nada acostumbrado._

_De un arranque saltó de la cama y caminó derecho al armario. Lo abrió a pesar de que se sentía horrible antes de que pudieran detenerle y lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Despacio volteó a mirar a los otros y observó preocupación primero y después cierta "diversión" en sus caras._

_Despacio bajó los ojos hacia el fino camisón de seda que estaba usando, todo lleno de volados y cintas y algo de su largísimo pelo dorado cayó hacia delante._

_¿Qué rayos?—preguntó nervioso._

_No creí que os importara—dijo Kurogane._

_Os veíais tan cómodo en Britania—dijo su "amigo" Wheeler._

_Fue hacia un espejo y mirando su esbelta figura de princesa con unos ojos asesinos preguntó-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?—_

_Debéis saber que han pasado varias semanas de vuestro ataque. En un principio quedasteis muy mal y no sabíamos como manteneros a salvo y mantener alejado a vuestro clan, así que inventamos que vuestro hermano os mató y que le matamos en represalia. Sacaros en vuestro estado de Constantinopla solo lo pudimos hacer aludiendo a que erais una de las doncellas del Delfín y aquí dijimos que erais una de sus conocidas con una imperiosa enfermedad. Algunos de los empleados de Joseph se han encargado de vos conociendo el secreto—dijo Kurogane._

_Miró furibundo su figura en el espejo—Por eso dijisteis que debí visitar varias veces el infierno—dijo Fye y Kurogane asintió. _

_Todos temieron que lo tomara a mal hasta que empezó a reír con bríos. _

_¡Como voy a divertirme a vuestras costas!—dijo tan alegre que la sensación de haberle dado un escarmiento desapareció del ojos rojos. Ahora lamentaba terriblemente el haberle traído a París._

_Creo que va a estar bien—dijo el rubio entrando en su recámara acompañado del Delfín._

_¡Así es! ¡No creo que debáis preocuparos por él!—dijo el ojos azules con un tono peculiar que el otro detectó y se volteó a mirarlo._

_No estaréis de nuevo preocupado por eso—le dijo el ojos mieles. Seto en verdad se veía ofuscado aunque intentaba no parecerlo._

_Es imposible que lo vea de otra manera—dijo el castaño. En verdad no le gustaba que el suizo permaneciera cerca del melado._

_¿En verdad me amáis, cierto?—preguntó el otro príncipe muy feliz acercándose al distante Kaiba._

_¿No os lo he demostrado ya?—preguntó Seto mirando en sus ojos._

_Pues quiero que volváis a hacerlo—dijo el sajón un momento antes de unir sus labios y que sus brazos ciñeran el cuello del más alto levantando un poco su cuerpo para darle caza a los del chocolate que de inmediato reaccionó besándole con intensidad._

_Sus manos bajaron a las caderas de Joseph mientras su lengua buscaba con ansia todo rastro de alguien más en la querida cueva que ahora habitaba, marcando ese territorio como propio de nuevo._

_El sajón sintió sus muslos golpear contra la madera del cercano escritorio mientras se derretía por el calor que despedían él y el ojos azules, sus manos estaban fijas en donde la quijada se pierde para evitar que sus rostros fueran separados mientras con los ojos cerrados disfrutaban de la emoción de sentir al otro._

_Despacio el francés lo subió al mueble sin apartar sus brazos del derredor del otro. Wheeler puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro mientras sentía como las piernas del castaño se hundían entre las suyas. Kaiba lo fue llevando hasta que quedaron recostados sobre la madera._

_El deseo comenzó a pulsar haciendo que sintieran cierta molestia y sin preámbulos el rubio empujó suavemente al otro hasta que su mano pudo llegar a la calza ajustada que vestía al otro y comenzó tenazmente a despojarlo de la susodicha._

_La dicha que Seto sentía de estar así con su cachorro como él mismo le había apodado era inconmensurable. El otro no era solo solícito con él sino que no le restregaba en su cara su experiencia o rango superior en muchas discusiones aunque si no estaba de acuerdo en alguna decisión lo perseguía incansablemente hasta que cambiaba de opinión. La pareja se había consolidado en esas semanas debido a cierta admiración que el ojos mieles provocaba en el otro. Además que había descubierto que lo necesitaba a su lado para estar completo. En su ausencia se había sentido vacío, inquieto._

_El ojos azules tomó su propia calza en sus manos evitando que el otro pudiera sacársela. Como esperaba, Joseph detuvo su intento y le miró con ojos inquietos lo que sirvió de mil maravillas para atraparle por sorpresa con otro beso mientras sus manos se perdían en las caderas del otro, deslizándose dentro para buscar su virtud._

_Cuando tocó el falo bajo la tela del pantalón, el otro se arqueó y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que fue música para los oídos del Delfín que acarició a lo largo de este provocando que el otro intensificara su arco y que sus manos se arrebataran sobre los brazos de Kaiba._

_¡Di que me amas!—exigió el más alto y el otro entreabrió sus ojos al borde de la sinrazón para musitar con la poca voz que podía controlar la frase pedida. Al oír tales palabras el castaño se arrojó del todo por sus labios mientras arrebataba de las caderas del otro su calza exponiendo así el erecto miembro del más bajo que rozó la tela del pantalón de Seto con agonizante toque._

_El ojos azules elevó las piernas colocándolas entre ambos para luego arrebatar su propio ropaje inferior. Las palmas con los dedos hacia abajo acariciaron las nalgas del otro príncipe mientras este no quitaba sus manos de su cara para evitar que el beso se rompiera._

_Con un movimiento ascendente, descendente el francés acarició la piel cercana a la sutil entrada y en uno de los movimientos descendentes su dedo medio acarició el interior de ella. Joseph empujó su cara con la propia cuando sintió la penetración repentina pero no deshizo para nada el contacto de sus labios. Así estuvieron un rato mientras el sajón era preparado._

_La enrojecida piel acariciaba la piel de los muslos de Wheeler mientras los dedos de Seto estaban dentro haciendo su trabajo. La sensación tanto de la preparación como la del falo que rozaba su piel fue demasiado para el rubio que con voz entrecortada pidió-¡Hazme tuyo, Seto!—_

_La gota que rebalsó el vaso de la pasión para el ojos azules fue el oír su nombre en labios de su amante. Ambos sabían que al decirlo no había vuelta atrás. Rápidamente los dígitos fueron sustituidos por el miembro de Kaiba que pulsó dentro de su amante en las repetidas embestidas llenas del poder de la marea embrabecida. El escritorio comenzó a chirriar y moverse víctima de tal trato al que no estaba acostumbrado pero a ellos no les importó y el castaño continuó hasta que dentro del estrecho pasaje su erecto falo no aguantó más tiempo y soltó su semilla en una explosión directa que dejó exhaustos a ambos pues al sentir el derrame dentro de sí, con sus manos apretadas a más no poder para no gritar el sajón expulsó la misma entre ambos vientres, manchándolos así con la prueba del pecado._

_Joseph abrió un tanto los ojos y un poco después el francés hizo lo mismo, pues le costó tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos y…_

…_el escritorio se vino abajo. Terminaron entre astillas en el suelo pero sin ánimos de levantarse._

_¿Vos que decís? ¿Me sienta este color?—preguntó el rubio agitando su falda como si bailara un couple._

_¡He tenido suficiente de esto!—exclamó el pelinegro y se dirigió a la puerta._

_El otro le dio alcance antes de que llegara y le dijo-¡Ah, no, guapo! Yo quiero bailar—_

_¿Qué dem…?—preguntó el capitán mientras era halado de improviso hacia el cuerpo del otro que empezó a valsear abrazado a él con una sonrisota._

_Algo estaba mal. Esas sensaciones estaban volviendo y no era aceptable. Se dijo el pelinegro mientras se movía al compás del otro por un momento mientras recuperaba el sentido. Intentó deshacer la pareja pero el otro era más astuto y lo agarró mas fuerte, luego, batiendo sus doradas pestañas dijo—Esto no está bien caballero, se supone que vos debéis guiar a la dama—_

_¡Ya basta de vuestras absurdas bromas sin sentido!—gritó colérico el confundido pelinegro para después empujarle y deshacerse de él._

_Otra vez fue hacia la puerta y otra vez fue detenido de un jalón, otra vez quedó muy junto a Fye y otra vez se miraron a los ojos pero esta vez el rubio no sonreía._

_Puede que sean absurdas pero no son sin sentido—dijo el ojos azules y sus labios tocaron apasionadamente los del otro mientras con una mano se deshacía de las extensiones de cabello._

_¿Qué era de nuevo esa sensación tocando a su puerta? Se preguntó el ojos rojos con desazón mientras, aunque quería con toda su lógica irse de ahí, sus manos se apoderaban del cuello del otro que ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza. Rápidamente lo condujo al cercano lecho donde Fye ocupó la posición de arriba y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa sin separar su boca de la de él._

_¡Esperad!—dijo el pelinegro separando sus manos de la ropa y terminando el ósculo—Esto no está bien—_

_Pues se siente bien y no me digáis que vos no lo queréis porque no podéis engañarme—le dijo el ojos azules._

_El otro le empujó de manera repentina y fuerte haciendo que cayera al piso desde su precaria posición y le gritó—Sabéis que no es lo correcto, que no es lo natural, es una depravación y aún así continuáis insistiendo, sois como una maldita sirena intentando perder a los hombres en vuestro camino—_

_¿Os dais cuenta que acabáis de llamarme "sirena"?—preguntó el otro evidentemente divertido con que le identificara con una dama. Molesto Kurogane no respondió y solo salió azotando la puerta. La sonrisa de Fye se desvaneció de poco para dar paso a un semblante triste y opaco._

_Al rato uno de los sirvientes especiales le dijo al capitán que la herida del rubio se había abierto, que la estaban suturando de nuevo y él se dio cuenta que debió ser por el empujón. Luego le anunciaron que el "invitado" pretendía irse y sin demora fue a su habitación donde encontró que estaban terminando con las puntadas._

_La sirvienta se fue y quedaron solos._

_¿Qué creéis que…?—preguntó molesto el ojos rojos._

_¡Me voy!—respondió sucintamente el otro—Ya debíais saber que en cuanto estuviera recuperado lo haría—_

_¿Y que haréis?—preguntó Kurogane._

_Ya se me ocurrirá algo por el camino—dijo el otro mientras terminaba de vestirse de hombre pues le había solicitado a los sirvientes la ropa necesaria. No había necesidad de seguir con esa fachada._

_¿Por qué no os quedáis hasta recuperaros por completo?—preguntó el ojos rojos tratando que no notara la preocupación que sentía. Era frustrante que el otro no diera marcha atrás por si solo. Parecía que ya no consideraba "gracioso" permanecer allí, haciéndole la vida imposible como él había esperado después de la discusión._

_¡No os preocupéis! He sobrevivido cosas peores. ¡Podéis creerme!—dijo el suizo dándole la espalda mientras se colocaba la espada al cinto terminando así con su vestuario. Se negaba a mirarle a los ojos para dar por concluido así todo contacto con él. De pronto sintió una mano en su mejilla que le forzó a voltear la cara y sintió unos labios presionar los suyos. Se sentía tan bien esa sensación. El otro colocó el cuerpo de Fye entre él y la pared y sus manos se acariciaron mutuamente mientras sus labios no paraban de buscarse con tesón._

_¡Te deseo!—admitió el francés._

_¡No digas más!—susurró el otro mientras era conducido al lecho donde esta vez fue recostado debajo._

_Las manos del otro eran fuego sobre la helada piel y arrancó suspiros de éxtasis de los labios del rubio mientras los labios del moreno recorrían una fina línea por el cuello y el hombro ahora desnudo del ojos azules._

_Fye apretó los labios ante la exquisita sensación de esos labios recorriendo su ahora fervorosa piel._

_¡Di que te quedarás!—exigió el ojos rojos._

_Si me haces tuyo lo haré—le condicionó el ojos azules entonces recibió la embestida de los labios de Kurogane._

_Las manos del mayor desvistieron el cuerpo del rubio con rapidez y minuciosidad mientras depositaba besos cada vez más osados y cada vez más abajo del menor quien con sus manos agarrotadas apretaba las telas de la cama debajo de ambos. Usualmente era atrevido y desenfadado pero ahora, no entendía porqué, se sentía una damisela en brazos de su primer amante. O tal vez se imaginaba porqué. Este francés era algo especial. Por alguna razón desde que le había hablado en aquella oscura celda, siendo el único contacto humano, la única persona que le hablara, había surgido un lazo especial que el tiempo y la distancia no había logrado romper. Al parecer el otro aunque nunca había dado claras señales de ello sentía lo mismo que él pues sino nunca hubiera llegado a tal punto._

_Cuando desnudo y tendido sobre el lecho vio al otro despojarse de sus ropas frente a él una sensación única le invadió haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Su cuerpo era macizo pero grácil, tenía varias cicatrices como las suyas pero estas solo le daban un toque más varonil, más deseable._

_Kurogane observó la alba figura yaciendo en la cama, con las mejillas coloradas y una mirada de deseo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Como un rayo se tendió sobre él y le besó mientras con una mano levantó una de las piernas para colocarse en posición._

_¡Esperad! ¿Qué hacéis?—preguntó Fye y el otro le miró confundido. ¿No era eso lo que le había exigido minutos antes? ¿Se habría arrepentido? -¿No pretenderéis hacerlo sin prepararme, verdad? ¡Me lastimaríais!—le dijo luego el otro. _

_¿Cómo…?—preguntó Kurogane con una duda vaga en mente._

_¿No pensaríais que sois el pri…?—preguntó con un tono algo burlón el ojos azules pero se cortó cuando el otro se alejó de él molesto. ¿Pretendía ser…? Se detuvo de pensar cuando le vio tomar su calza y acercándose a él le detuvo con sus manos._

_¡Dejadme! Vos no tenéis ningún der…-trató de alejarlo el capitán._

_¡Lo tengo! Porque os deseo como vos me deseáis a mi—dijo antes de besarle. El pelinegro soltó la ropa y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo conducía a la cama donde se recostó sobre él. El rubio tomó una de sus manos e introdujo los dedos del ojos rojos dentro de su boca, paladeándolos con la lengua en una forma muy sugestiva que no dejó de enardecer al otro quien lo observaba. Luego llevó sus dedos hasta abajo-¡Introdúcelos de a uno! Hasta que halla espacio—díjole antes de besarle de nuevo. Kurogane se preparó para hacerlo como el otro le había indicado._

_Cuando llegó el crucial momento el francés se sentía tan nervioso como excitado, retiró sus dedos de una vez para escuchar el gemido de protesta del rubio que fue muy breve porque él lo acalló con sus besos. Kurogane estuvo dentro en un momento y sus embestidas se hicieron fuertes y rápidas a medida que llegaba a la culminación. Cuando esta llegó fue repentina y duradera y tomó a ambos desprevenidos. El rubio se dobló hacia delante agarrado fuertemente de sus antebrazos para exhalar un grito en ese momento. El pelinegro se arqueó hacia detrás haciendo que su bajo vientre empujara su miembro y su semilla lo más hondo posible en el ojos azules._

_Luego de culminado el acto se quedaron abrazados y el suizo tapó al otro con las mantas._

_¡Lo habéis hecho fantástico!—dijo al francés._

_¡Callaos!—retrucó el otro molesto porque el otro le adulaba como un profesor a un alumno lento._

_Fye y Joseph se encontraron en los pasillos la mañana siguiente. El primero sonrió._

_¿Qué os ha sucedido?—preguntó el DauContress._

_Tuve un… accidente—respondió con un poco de mal talante el sajón._

_Unos metros más adelante el ojos azules observó una extraña situación. El Delfín también cojeaba—Pues no habéis sido el único—rió el suizo. Wheeler le miró disconforme con su actitud y el otro no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Habéis tenido el accidente juntos?—ante la muda respuesta el rubio rió con ganas—Me alegro por vos. Es lindo cuando estás con la persona que quieres—adujo después._

_Joseph sabiendo de los sentimientos del otro se sintió culpable por lo que el otro podía estar sufriendo—Yo…-dijo._

_Fye lo paró en seco con una mano y sonriendo—No os preocupéis por mí. Yo también tengo a alguien—dijo el ojos azules. El otro le miró sorprendido. ¿Quién podía ser? Hacía poco de su despertar y para él nadie encajaba en el perfil salvo el capitán y era sabido cuanto lo detestaba a su amigo. ¿Le estaría mintiendo para que no se sintiera mal? Probablemente. Torturado por tales pensamientos llegaron donde el príncipe de Francia y su seguidor más devoto._

_¡Os saludo majestad!—dijo el rubio más alto._

_Yo no soy el rey—retrucó el otro ojos azules._

_Pero como si fuerais—dijo el rubio-¿Habéis revisado vuestras heridas? ¡Os podéis infectar!—_

_El pelinegro miró preocupado al delfín._

_Estoy perfectamente bien—respondió ominoso el francés y miró con reproche al rubio. Kurogane supo que algo de lo que no tenía información se estaba cociendo a su alrededor._

_¡Dejad eso! Comportaos como adultos—dijo el capitán al ver que la rivalidad de ambos se alzaba. En el castaño por celos. En el rubio por diversión._

_¡Deseo hablar con vos a solas!—le dijo el castaño al sajón._

_¿No habéis hablado lo suficiente ayer?—preguntó Fye._

_¡No os entrometáis en cosas que no os incumben!—ordenó Seto ya molesto._

_Pero si me incumbe porque Joseph es "mi amigo"—retrucó el otro haciendo enfadar más al príncipe francés. El mencionado se sintió muy incómodo porque sabía que mientras los celos de uno se elevaban, el otro se divertía a su costa. De inmediato asintió y ambos se fueron cojeando sin más._

_Al ver la escena el ojos rojos entendió la mención a las heridas un poco._

_¡Os divierte enojar a la gente! Con los años ganaréis muchos enemigos—le advirtió el capitán mientras miraba a los principescos irse._

_Y algo más—dijo de pronto desde muy cerca Fye, el aliento en su oído hizo estremecer la fibra más íntima del moreno que de un salto se alejó. El otro se había acercado sin él detectarlo cosa que también le puso los pelos de punta._

_¿Qué dem…?—preguntó airado._

_¡Os amo!—dijo el otro tomándolo por sorpresa._

_¿Qué diantres os ocurre?—preguntó Kurogane apabullado acercándose al rubio._

_¡Que os amo! ¿Vais a golpearme por decirlo aquí donde pueden escucharme?—preguntó divertido el ojos azules._

_¡Rayos no…—dijo el otro muy sorprendido antes de comenzar a alejarse-…digáis cosas tan embarazosas!—sus mejillas ardían por alguna extraña razón._

FIN


End file.
